The Man Who Eats IS
by MAC A10N50
Summary: A second male IS user from the United Stated has been revealed to the world, but he's no ordinary IS user he's the very first anti IS destroyer known as "The Ironclad" and It's somthing to be reckoned with... 'MURICA!
1. Chapter 1

Ichika was late for class again and it's the day of the test and Ichika can already feel the sting of Chifuyu smacking a book to the back of his head, Ichika always had a fear of his older sister. Sure she can be mean at times especially at work, but she can be kind and caring, but unfortunately it's not one of those times and Chifuyu is going to kill him, the girls too because if he failed this test that would mean weeks of toturing was all for nothing. Ichika had barely made it to class before the test can even begin, he was bent down in the middle of the doorway trying to catch his breath and when he looked up Ichika noticed everyone in the room was staring at him.

His sister Chifuyu was standing next to a desk where Maya sat and she had a stern face, in the rows of desks Ichika saw Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura looking at him with disapproval, he is never gonna hear the end of this.

As Ichika took his seat Chifuyu made an announcement "class before we begin testing, I would like to introduce to you all to a special new student today," everyone in the classroom started to murmur to each other upon hearing the news. One of the girl rose her hand, "Miss. Orimura-sensei, where is she from if I might ask?" Chifuyu turned to the student, "She is a He and he is from America," the voices in the rows started to grow into anticipation just after the word "He" was uttered.

There was another male IS pilot other than Ichika and this got him hopeful, sure being the only boy in an all girls academy is pretty awesome, but right now he's looking for some guy time, Ichika hopes he and this new male polite can be good friends. "Quite down everyone," Chifuyu ordered and the students heeded her call and silent their tongues, "you may come in now," Chifuyu called out to the door. The sounds of heavy footsteps can be heard out-side getting louder as it approached the door, the door slid open and there came walking in a tall brooding young man. He was at least a head and a half taller than Chifuyu, the shoes he wore were combat boots, he's broad at the shoulders, he had dark hair that was in a crew-cut style, a G.I's haircut as it's known as, skin was fair compared to Ichika's, his eyes were midnight blue. But the number one thing that stuck out was his uniform, it resembled that of a old western duster so his legs were covered, but most importantly the colors were inverted instead of it being white with red it was red with white.

The new student looked across the whole room studying everyone and everything, the girls were starting to feel a bit uneasy, it felt like a terminator was just about to pick out its next target, but the young man shot a small smile and it seemed to put some of the girls at ease. "Will you please introduce yourself young man," Chifuyu directed, he spoke in a deep soft tone, "my name is Brendan Shaw, I'm 18 years old, I'm from Detroit Michigan, U.S.A, and it's nice to meet you all," as he finished Shaw had bowed his head down, but not in Japanese tradition it was more like an actor bowing to an audience as a play ended.

Some of the girls giggled at the little act he did, and greeted back to him, "thank you Mr. Shaw-san please take your- **BANG!** " a loud deafening sound rang out into the classroom exactly when Chifuyu patted Shaw on the back, everyone was either covering their ears or hiding under their desks. "Empty out your pockets, NOW!" Chifuyu demanded, Shaw walked to Maya's desk and started to empty out his pockets and to what they contained widen everyone's eyes. He pulled out pistol after pistol, 1911s, p345s, and revolvers they were all piled up on top of Maya's desk, it was like watching a pirate disarming himself.

As everyone thought he was finished they will realize those pistols were just the icing on the cake as he reached down to the back of his pants and pulled out a small shotgun. The class was a bit surprised to see it, Shaw had gently placed the gun down on top of Maya's desk, "is that all the guns you have on you?" Chifuyu demanded sternly, "yes, that's all the guns I got on me ma'am," "thank you and it's Orimura-sensei, now take your seat we're about to begin testing," with that Shaw walked to his seat and Chifuyu put all the firearms away.

That was a odd introduction Ichika thought to himself, it start out normal but the last part was a little too much, he heard people from America loved guns, but this guy was armed to the teeth.

The new comer walked towards his seat making heavy stepping noises, just for a second Ichika saw how this man's boots easily dwarf the girl's shoes including his own, but as he walked passed Ichika noticed a round orange patch with a panther crushing a tank in its jaws on his right shoulder. As he sat down at his desk the chair started moan and creak from the weight, "we might need a stronger chair," Maya suggested thinking that the chair might break at any moment. The test sheets were given out and everyone got to work, every couldn't help but take quick glances at the American as he kept working, when finished he put the paper aside, and laid his head down. When the time was up Chifuyu gave everyone a few minutes of free time before they went to the training grounds.

Ichika had joined Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura, and were discussing about the new student, "so, what do you think of this new male pilot Ichika?" Charlotte asked, "he seems like a nice guy, did you see that patch on his right shoulder?" "it's a tank destroyer battalion patch, they're a unite in the U.S army during world war two and as the name implies they destroy tanks," Laura informed the group.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go introduce myself," the English representative walked straight up to their new classmate, as she approached his desk, his head was still down. Cecilia stood right in front of him and cleared her throat to get his attention, for a moment he stir and rose his head, he had fallen asleep. ""Hello there I would like introduce myself, I am Cecilia Alcott and I'm a proud and noble representative of the country of Great Britain, I bet you feel pretty honored to meet England's finest, not everyone can get this close," Cecilia stated proudly and a bit snobby.

Shaw looked at the blonde with a raised brow and with one hand supporting his head, "okay good for you, but what the hell you want from me a medal, I know you said you're a representative, but who do you think you are, the Queen herself," Shaw shot back, apparently he wasn't too happy to be woken up from his nap. "WH-WH-WHAT! N-N-NO! I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE POLITE!" Cecilia stammered with a blushed face and frantically waving her arms, she was not prepared for the remark of the young man in front of her had said.

The four friends watched as their English friend helplessly try to let out an explanation, "well that was a bust," said Houki, just then Laura had finished a call and puts away her cell phone back into her pocket, "my sources don't have anything on him, Clarissa told me she had sent three spies to the States upon word of a new IS being made, but they never came back." Laura looked on to this new male pilot, something didn't sit right with her, "maybe we can get to know him better at lunch, he doesn't look like he's in a good mood right now," Ichika suggested.

After a while Chifuyu finally said it was time to head to the training grounds, "Ichika-san, Shaw-san please head to the changing rooms to get changed into your training suits, then head to the arena when you're done, understand," ordered Chifuyu, both of the boys stood up, "yes Orimura-sensei," both said in unison, well at least at the "yes" part because Shaw said "ma'am" instead for the second time. Everyone turned to the new guy thinking he must have a death wish, "it's Orimura-sensei young man, get it right next time or I'll take disciplinary actions on you," Chifuyu pointed at Shaw with disapproval. "Oh, I'm so scared," Shaw mocked not at all fazed by Chifuyu's threat, they locked sights with each other not daring to blink, "we should get going now," Ichika suggested trying to ease the tension in the room, "yeah, we should," Shaw answered and so they left the room.

* * *

Walking down the vacant hallway which only their footsteps filled the empty halls, nearing the changing room Ichika took the chance and asked Shaw a quick question, "so Shaw-san when did you discover you can pilot an IS?" Shaw took a moment to check in his head to remember, "when I was eight," Shaw answered bluntly, "that young" Ichika thought to himself, is that even possible?

* * *

After making into the changing room and suiting up into their training suits they head straight to the arena without question. Once again Shaw managed to stand out from the rest of the crowd, but not because of his height, it was because of his training suit. It had a tan color to his arms, legs, and ribs. It was also copper to the back, chest, groin, and collar, and the suit covered him completely, expect for his head and neck which were exposed, it kinda made him look like an engineer. The girls try to speculate what his IS might really be, "what kind of IS does he use? because I never seen a training suit like that," Charlotte whispered to her friends, "dosen't matter, he's gonna pay for talking to Orimura-sensei like that, I'm will show him how to be discipline," Laura spoke in anger not liking how the new pilot had spoken to the woman she idols.

* * *

hey guys after reading your reviews I found MOST of them helpful, so I redid the whole first chapter for ya. I hope you like it and thank you for your constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone from class was now in the arena to begin their training, they were all eager to see what this new male pilot had in store, they all wanted to see his IS, "alright everyone it's time to begin our training, we will start with a one-on-one match," Chifuyu instructed. She looked to the crowd in front her trying to pick the first two contenders, "Ichika-san and Shaw-san, you'll be going first," she addressed, Ichika felt a little anxious, he doesn't have a good feeling about all this.

They walked onto the field and squared up to each other from a good distances away from one another, "SO HIM NO MERCY ICHIKA-SAN!" Laura yelled out, Ichika activated his IS and took a fighting stance. Shaw didn't even flinched or was impressed, "is that it?" he questioned as if he were expecting more to happen, "what?" ichika shot back not really sure what he meant by that. "I'm saying is that all? nothing else?" Shaw continued, Ichika shook his head in reply, "oh, because it looked little bigger on T.V, but what ever let's just get this show on the road," Shaw oddly added which just confused Ichika.

Shaw got ready, but before he did he shouted to Ichika, "I'm guessing you wanna know what my IS is?" Ichika nodded his head in replie, "well here you go, but don't take it personal when I beat your ass down," Shaw mocked then next he activated his IS.

The IS covered him head to toe with armor, the suit was hulking, it had dark copper colored armor that covered his waist, chest shoulder, shines, back, and thighs, there was also a neck guard, the hands were big made for pummeling, the tip of the feet were clawed to get better traction and so were the fingers. And there was the helmet, it too was a dark copper color it resembled that of a skull, but in less detail like the hole were the nose should be was gone and there was no mouth, but the most noticeable was its eyes, they were just round dotted eyes that were burning red. But what stuck it as odd was that it limbs weren't as extended as an IS would normally have, it also had no wings of any kind meaning it couldn't fly.

"I know it doesn't seem much but hear me out," said Shaw, "let me introduce to you all the new "Anti IS Destroyer", A.K.A "The Ironclad," everyone on the sidelines started to talk amongst themselves debating if what there hearing is true. "He's bluffing, right?" Houki commented, "I don't think so with that tone he's using," Cecilia noted getting a bit worried for Ichika.

Chifuyu had yelled out to start the brawl and immediately Ichika had taken off in the air out of Shaw's reach, he had planed to stick to the skies and suppress Shaw with gun fire, hopefully that would wear him down. took aim with his rifle and started firing, shot after shot Ichika hit his mark the rounds hit the chest, shoulders, and the head, but some of the shots struck the ground kicking up dirt into the air along with the smoke that struck Shaw. Soon Shaw was engulfed in a cloud of dirt and smoke, no longer visible. Ichika had ceased firing after seeing no signs of movement after pulverizing Shaw with a hail of bullets, and assumed that the fight was over.

"That was anticlimactic," Charlotte commented seeing how short the fight had lasted, "I should probably go check on him to see he's alright, I hope he won't be that mad," Ichika was about to descend, but out of nowhere Ichika was blasted in the face with a smoke grenade. The girls were taken off guard by what they just saw happen so quickly.

Ichika was coughing and trying to fan away the smoke but right at that split second Ichika saw it, the burning red eyes of Shaw's IS Destroyer, the Ironclad might not fly, but man can it jump. the Destroyer was in the air rocketing straight towards him, Ichika tried to swat Shaw away with his sword, but it was too late Shaw was waaaay too FUCKING close and managed to grab a hold of him. Ichika tried desperately to pry off Shaw who was just clawing away at his IS, but it all went bad to worse because Shaw had managed to get on Ichika's back.

Shaw was now ripping the back of the Byakushiki apart and tearing the wings to shreds. Everyone were in shock to what they're seeing, Ichika was now losing control, flying around in circles with streams of smoke following him until finally Ichika crashed down to the earth, Shaw had let go of Ichika before hitting the dirt. Ichika got back up as quick as he can, then pulls out his rifle, and starts firing, but to his surprise the rounds bounced off.

Every shot Ichika made hit dead on Shaw's chest or head, but to no avail for each shot just kept pinging off him, Shaw had gradually marched towards Ichika like a psychotic murderer from a slasher movie. Seeing now that Shaw was now closing the distance Ichika put away his rifle and pulled out his sword to get ready to put up a fight.

As Shaw was about to get close enough, the part of his helmet where the mouth should be opened up and what came next gave him chills deep into his skin. The helmet gave Ichika the uneasy smile that a skulls naturally have and then screeched at him like an animal, Ichika smacked Shaw on the side of the face with his sword, but the attack didn't seem to faze him one bit. Ichika tried to lance Shaw but he took a step back and parried it with dual axes. Ichika slashed to his right, but was parried so Ichika tried to strike Shaw by swinging his sword down on him, but that turned out to be a huge mistake for Shaw caught the arm that gripped the sword stopping the blow, next Shaw hits Ichika in the face with the bottom of the axe making him daze, then the unthinkable happened. Shaw had pulled Ichika's IS arm in then chops it right off, sparks, wires, and bits of metal flew everywhere.

As Ichika tried to gather his bearings Shaw had used his own sword to slice off his leg, now unbalanced Shaw smacked Ichika across the face with the severed IS arm, knocking him down to the ground, out of desperation Ichika pulled out a S.M.G and started firing at him in the face. But the bullets didn't seem to scratch the paint, Shaw stomped his way to Ichika screeching at him, along with the burning red eyes, it was like a predator was closing in for the kill. Shaw plants his foot on top of Ichika's chest, then rips the gun out of his hand, he grabs Ichika by the collar then headbutts him, and starts pummeling him to a pulp.

The girls looked on as Ichika was beaten down to the ground, this new IS had ripped Ichika's IS apart piece by piece in the matter of a few minutes without suffering any sort of damage what so ever. Chifuyu pretty much had enough of the scrimmage and was about to call off Shaw, but luckily Shaw had ended his assault on Ichika on his own. Stepping back from Ichika and then held a hand out to him, after removing the remaining mechanical limbs, Shaw hoisted Ichika up to his feet, surprisingly even though Ichika can start to feel the pain coming in he only had a couple of bumps and bursies, Shaw was pulling his punches.

"Hey man, I know I completely whipped you ass, but you still put up a good fight," Shaw sorts complemented patting Ichika on the back, "you're lucky Mr. Shaw-san isn't your enemy little brother," Chifuyu stated walking towards the only two boys in the academy, "if he was, Mr. Shaw-san probably would've tore you limb from limb."

"C'mon, I'm a solider, not a monster," Shaw remarked after deactivating his IS, "Ichika-san! are you alright?" Houki ran up towards Ichika in concern along with the others in tow. Laura marched towards Shaw with increasing speed and when she came close enough Laura leaped into the air to kick Shaw in the chest, payback for hurting the person she loves.

It all happened within a matter of seconds, Laura was flying in the air towards Shaw with impressive speed, but Shaw stepped to the side and right when Laura was about to fly passed him, Shaw grabbed Laura on the back of her collar and dangled her in the air.

Laura flailed her arms and legs towards Shaw trying to hit him, Shaw laughed at her actions making her frustrated, "HAHAHAHA! man calm down shorty," "PUT ME DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOU PIG-," Laura threaten, "aww, what's wrong, are you mad, why you mad," Shaw taunted. Tired of the antics Chifuyu stepped in by smacking Shaw in the back of his head hard, "hey! what did I do?" Shaw questioned while rubbing his head still holding Laura in the air. It seems the attempt to make Shaw drop Laura didn't work as she thought it would, but Chifuyu still held her stern expression, "put Ms. Bodewing-san down please," Chifuyu ordered, "hey, she came at me first," Shaw retorted, "I said put her down, NOW," Chifuyu added more firmly, Shaw sets Laura down on her feet, but still kept his eyes on her just in case.

Charlotte walked up to Shaw not very happy herself, "you brute, how dare you use such savagery on our poor Ichika," "calm the fuck down "Charles," Shaw qouted which seem to surprise Charlotte. "What? like no heard of a little rich French girl that pose as a boy to spy on this numskull by her dad," Shaw stated, pointing at Ichika and continues, "I don't get why you would do it, your dad is a piece of shit that never really appreciated you." Charlotte was a bit dumbfounded on Shaw's choice of words, they were very straight forward, and went deep, "I-I don't know what to say, that was very... Direct," Charlotte deadpanned. "Well let me give some advise, when you build up the courage to stand up to your old man, tell him he can take all of his money, his CEO career, the mansions, his company, and shove it up his ass because that doesn't give him the right to treat you like you don't matter, believe me kid, it hurts, especially when it's coming from your parents." The words remained with Charlotte's head, but for not what Shaw said, but how he said it like he spoke from experience.

But then Shaw turned back to Laura, "but you, you little "lab rat", talk shit, get hit, don't think I haven't delt with your types before," Shaw began to walk away, but Laura's anger began to grow, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I CHALLEGE YOU TO A DUEL PIG!" Shaw stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Laura once more. "Will meet back in this arena in one week and we'll see who's the superior pilot," Laura announced, "why wait, let's do this right now," Shaw shot back, Laura activated his IS and Shaw his. "Great, come on girls back inside we have another duel," Chifuyu grunted and every proceeded back inside, "I have a feeling this isn't going to end well," Ichika said in concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Picking up where we last left off, Laura had just challenged Shaw to a duel out of anger for beating Ichika in a one-on-one fight, as the last student had went inside to watch the second fight between the German representative and the new guy. The two contenders locked on to each other's sights waiting for their mark, "... BEGIN!" Chifuyu announced and right off the bat Laura and Shaw charged straight at each other. Turned out the Ironclad possessed thrusters on its back and the calf of his legs that helped it rocket its way to Laura head on.

Right when the two are about to clash Shaw tried to pounce on Laura, but Laura slid right under him making Shaw jump right over her, Shaw dive rolled on the ground and spun around to face Laura, but he was met with a foot kicking him across the face. Shaw slowly turned his head back towards Laura not seeming to be affected by the blow.

Laura drew her blade, Shaw drew his dual axes and started clashing blades sparks flew everywhere, They then locked blades in with one another and their feet firmly planted to the ground not giving the other an inch. Laura thought she can overpower this puny IS with her Schwarzer, but Shaw's Ironclad wasn't showing any signs of giving in, "you look surprised," Shaw taunted and all of a suddenly he breaks the lock making Laura lose her balance. As quickly as he can Shaw puts away his axes and grabbers Laura by her wrists before she can even react and starts to crush 'em with his hands, the sound of crushing metal and flying sparks made Laura's IS's warning systems go off. Before Shaw could rip off the Schwarzer's arms, Laura shot Shaw right in the face with her Purizushi.

Shaw was sent flying across the arena landing with a puff of smoke, Laura assess the damage done to her IS, "HEY!" Laura looked at the direction of someone calling to her and to her shock Shaw is already back up on his feet just right after taking a shot to the face. Streams of smoke still coming off his face and the Ironclad didn't seem to take any damage what so ever. Shaw stared down Laura with his IS's red eyes, "THAT FUCKING RAIL GUN MIGHT BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR A TICKLE, BUT IT'S GONNA TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT TO BEAT ME BITCH!" Shaw roared out loudly so Laura could hear her from afar and man was he pissed.

"That thing's a monster," Maya whispered to Chifuyu and she had to agree, "what does it take to put a dent on that Destroyer? Laura's rail gun only seem to make him angry," Charlotte said now fearing for her friend's well being.

Laura shot out her wire-guided daggers at Shaw wrapping around his legs and once they were tied around his legs, Laura then yanked hard back, sending Shaw flying through the air and then yanked it down to the ground, and brought Shaw back down to earth making a Ironclad size crater. Laura sent Shaw flying up and down multiple times and finally smacked Shaw down to the dirt right next to her motionless. Laura looked over where Shaw laid seeing the eyes of the IS off, with that Laura smirked, she had won, "that was pathetic, you don't deserve an IS like that," basking in her victory the eyes of the Ironclad shot back on making Laura stagger.

A mouth had opened up of the helmet and to what no one expected spewed fire, but before any of the flames could land on Laura she detached her wires that were still tied to his legs. The wires caught on fire then fell apart from the intense heat freeing Shaw, turns out Shaw had just been playing possum and stood back up, "still wanna go tiny!?" Shaw mocked and Laura had just about enough messing around with the American so she brought out her biggest gun, the Panzer Cannon.

"Nice pee shooter, did ya win it at the ring toss booth at the carnival," Shaw mocked and Laura pretty much had enough of his remarks, she took aim of the giant shoulder mounted gun and fired where Shaw stood. As the projectile shot through the air, it had hit Shaw square in the chest causing a big explosion, and swallowing Shaw in smoke. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear and to their surprise the IS still stands unscathed, "holy shit I'm still alive," Shaw commented just as surprised as everyone else.

Laura fired another shot at Shaw, but this time this one just bounced off his right shoulder not even making a scratching the paint, Laura fired again and again, but every time she did the shots either blew up or pinged off. "Alright I had about enough of this," Shaw said and then pulled out a long slender rifle that didn't have any identifying features besides of the curved hammer that ignited the bullet, it resembled that of a buffalo gun.

As Shaw took aim Laura tried to deactivate her Panzer Cannon for it greatly hinder her movement, but she was too late Shaw had squeezed the trigger and the round went slicing through the air. It hits Laura's cannon right on the barrel tearing it into pieces along with her wings. Laura had scattered to her feet and then saw Shaw coming right towards her, but she was seeing double so she just swings at him with her left arm, but Shaw caught her fist, she then swings her right which proved to be futile for Shaw caught it too.

with both of Laura's arms caught in Shaw's hands, he then headbutts her, she drops to her knees, next places his right foot on her shoulder, then tore her IS's arms right off exposing her normal arms, and next swings one of the severed IS arm like a golf club to Laura's head sending her laying on her back.

Everyone on the sidelines had chills running down their spines after seeing Laura's most powerful weapon get tore apart from Shaw's rifle, after Laura gathered most of her baring, she had flipped over on to her stomach and tried to pick up what's left of her cannon, but was pinned down to the ground by Shaw placing his foot on her back. Laura struggled to get free from under Shaw's foot, "stay down, no need to bruise your ego even more," Shaw advised, but not to mock her or to gloat, it was to stop this stupid brawl from dragging on any longer than it has to.

"You might be a lab rat, but like I said I'm not a monster and you really matter to that person right there," Shaw pointed to where her friends are at and it seem to calm her down to what her adversary had said, "I'm I really important to Ichika?" Laura thought out loud, the thoughts in her mind making her blush. "What? no, I'm talking about the French chick you room with dumbass," that comment brought Laura back down to earth, she started to remember all the things Charlotte and her did together share secrets, told each other stories, put on crazy cat pajamas, and Charlotte even help Laura find her way to Ichika's heart. They were like sisters, "so if I were you I would just stop right now, for her," Shaw advised, Laura thought for a moment and just accepted her defeat.

"WINNER, BRENDAN SHAW!" Chifuyu announced, the fight was over, Shaw lifted his foot off Laura's back, and picked her up off the ground, "LAURA! are you alright, you're not too hurt? are you?" Charlotte called out running down to her closest friend and hugged tight and the rest of the gang came in close by. Laura hugged Charlotte back, "it's okay Charlotte, I'm alright," Laura replied, "but Laura your IS," Charlotte questioned while Laura stared at the remnants of her IS laying on the dirt along with Ichika's. "It's just an IS they can be replaced," Laura answered, "that is true, but you can't replace the person inside of it," the group turned to Shaw who was still in his Ironclad, "your IS might be smoldering in pieces, but hey look at the bright side, at least you have each other." And with that said Laura was about to smile until a piece of the rail gun made a tiny explosion ruining the moment.

"... well class is almost over, so all of you just go to the changing rooms and change back into your uniforms and wait for the bell," Chifuyu instructed her students, "maybe expect you Shaw-san, since you beaten two IS representatives in the same day you can go early to lunch." With that Shaw just pumped his fist feeling satisfied for the very small reward because he was getting hungry from all the fighting anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Heading to the cafeteria the IS representative of China had been let out of class early, she planned to meet Ichika and to talk abot this new IS polite from America, but first, she's hungry. Walking down the brightly lit halls of the academy Lingyin had walked through the doors to the cafeteria, swinging the door open Lingyin saw rows of empty tables and the smell of the food from the kitchen, no one else was here yet, until she heard a deep male voice coming from the counter where the food was served. Lingyin looked over to see a tall white man in a red coat talking to one of the lunch ladies.

"I know not a lot of ladies her in this school don't seem to mind the food quantity here, or... ever eat," the man spoke, Lingyin couldn't tell if he was joking or not but he seems to be discussing about the food sizes the academy serves, "but, c'mon I'm a growing man I'm gonna have to have about twenty of these to fill me up," the man demostrated by holding one of the dishes with the food in one hand and held his other hand next to it to so how small it was. "Well Mr. Shaw-san if you wish we could cook somthing up for you, what would you like?" the lunch lady asked, the young man took a moment to think to what might be on the menu, for which he asked, "do you got any meat?" "we have steaks and fish right now, which one you'd proffer?" "steak and I like 'em rare," after telling the lunch lady what he wanted the women told him it wold be few minutes til it's done, so he picked a spot to sit and waited.

Lingyin grabbed a tray and picked out her meal, still keeping her eye on the man, she then approached him at the table he was sitting at she wanted to know why he was here and why one of the staff didn't seem to question why there was a man other than Ichika was here. She noticed he was sitting side-ways on the chair to face the kitchen, his legs were crossed, and his left arm was on the table to support his head, "excuse me," Lingyin spoke to get his attetion, Shaw looked up- I mean looked at her, "yes?" Lingyin hesitated but manged to get the words out, "may I sit here?" Shaw glanced at her and the chair she choosed, "sure, go for it." Lingyin sat down, but couldn't help but look at him, which for a moment start to annoye him, "take a picture it'll last longer," Shaw remarked snapping Lingyin out of the stare, "sorry, I just... Who are you and why are you here?" Shaw looked at the brown haird girl for a moment and then decided to just humor her.

"Name's Brendan Shaw, I'm from Detroit, i'm the second male IS polite in the world, and the only "Anti IS Destroyer" polite in the world." Those words caught Lingyin off guard, there's another male polite and now there's something that can destroy an IS now, "so, what's your name short-stuff?" Lingyin flushed at the comment that he made, "first of all I'm not short-" "how tall are you?" Shaw geustured, "I'm 148cm," "that like four feet or something?" "yes," "you're short," Lingyin was now steaming red but found her composure and set it aside. "Any way, I'm Lingyin Huang," "cool, nice to meet ya," Shaw said just frank with his hand extended to Lingyin to shake. Lingyin took the hand and shook it, "likewise," Lingyin said and then took a bite of her meal, "so "Ling" where you're from?" "... I'm from China, and did you just call me "Ling?" There was a silent pause from the two, "yes, you don't mind, do you?" Lingyin couldn't believe how straight this person was, "Mr. Shaw-san your food's ready," the lunch lady called out, "excuse me for a moment," and with that he got up from his seat and walked to the counter.

Lingyin watched as he went to retrieve his lunch until Ichika and the rest of the group had just walked through the doors of the cafeteria and spotted her sitting on the table by herself. "Hey look there's Rin," Ichika pointed, but then Cecilia then notice Shaw heading towards her, "and she's not alone," she said, all four of the young ladies think that Lingyin might be attracted to the American hoping that she will be one less girl to compete with over Ichika's heart. They headed to the table where they sat, "hey, Rin I see you met the new male polite," Ichika came up and sat next to Lingyin while Houki next to Ichika while Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura sat on the side where Shaw was sitting, "you guys know each other?" Shaw asked, "yes we do, Rin is a childhood friend of mine, she and her family moved to Japan from China, I used to go to her family's restaurant and since I don't know how to cook I useally go there when I got hungry," "wait, you can't cook for yourself," Shaw questioned while he took a bite oit of the juicy steak. Ichika was cuaght a little off gaurd by that, "no, I don't know how to cook," Shaw swallowed and proceeded, "c'mon man everyone should learn to cook for themselves, it's a part of growing up," the girls seemed intrigued about what Shaw said.

"You can cook?" Lingyin asked with a smile while showing her fang, "ohh yeah, I had to, that's what happens when you end up with a drunk for a mom, I also know how to speak spanish." What he said seemed to made them tilt their heads to the side, because of how causally he said it, how can he just simply brush that off. "How did you learn to speak spanish Mr. Shaw?" Charlotte stepped in and just taking a page out of Shaw's book, "my next door neighbors, when I was little," Shaw answered, "oh, they'd taught you, that seems awfully kind of them," Houki commented, "what? Oh, no they just yell very loud at each other," Shaw corrected. "It was like " _why do you always leave the toilet seat up sucio!", "did you bring the milk cabrón!", "why don't you look at me in bed!",_ and _"you're no man, you can't even get "it" up anymore!"._ The girls blushed at the last two lines Shaw said,he even said it in an acent and moved his hands around to imitate what his former neighbors did.

"So... anyway what did you guys did in class today?" Lingyin asked, changing the subject, "these two got their asses handed to them, by me" Shaw interrupted, "What! No way, how?" Lingyin shouted, Ichika sighed remembering what had just happend to his Byakushiki _._ "It's true, Laura and I were both beaten by Mr. Shaw-san here with this new IS of his- ," "which is?..." everybody turn to the direction of the voice that had interrupted Ichika, Shaw on the other hand was blinded by flash of light. "What the fuck! Lady," Shaw said while rubbing his eyes, "the mouth on this one," Cecilia commented, "hellow, I'm Mayuzumi Kaoruko, are you really the second Male IS polite from America?" "Yeah, who's asking?" Shaw remarked, "Vice-President of the Newspapper Club," Kaoruko stated with a hint of pride, "anyway, are really a boy?" Shaw was a little dumbstrucked by the insanely stupid question that she said, it felt like his brian malfunctioned, "that... is... the most stupidest question I ever heard," the group just widen their eyes to what Shaw had just said so calmly to the Vice-President of the Newspapper Club, but he didn't finish there. "It was so stupid, that I want to pick you up and throw you out that window," Kaoruko stood there for a moment on how straight he was, "I'll... take it as a yes," she finally answered, "how can you not tell I'm a dude? Do I have whip my dick out, because I'll do it," Shaw retorted, and everyone was blushing "no, no, no! No need for that," Cecilia commented nervously.

"seriously, you ladies in this academy spend so much money on background checks and DNA tests to really make sure if that person is a boy or not, but some how "Charlie" here mange to slip right in as a guy like that," Shaw pointed out, "even though you can just check that person's privates right there or just chug a glass of water." "how does chugging a glass of water going to prove who's a boy or a girl?" Houki interjected. Shaw picked up two glasses of water and handed one to Charlotte who seated next to him, "here I'll show ya," Shaw instucted Charlotte to turn to the side facing him so they can see "it" better, "okay, on three we're gonna chug all this water, got it?" Charlotte didn't know what he was up to, but she did what he said, "o.k. 1, 2, 3," they both chugged the water and the group saw what Shaw was trying to prove. They saw that Shaw's adam's apple bulge when he swalloed, while Charlotte on he other hand stayed smooth, "see what I mean," Shaw said after finishing his cup.

"okay, next question," Kaoruko changed the subject, "do own any fire arms? You are an American," "yes I do, but the "Chief" confiscated the ones I had on me," Shaw answered, Ichika rose a brow to the nickname Shaw picked out for his older sister and the line "the ones I had on me" did he have more somewhere else. "I saw you and Miss Huang-san talking by yourselves here early, are you two dating?" "you shut your mouth, I'll never date this smuck, Ichika is the only man for me!" Lingyin expressed in anger of Kaoruko's assumption, "fuck you, you couldn't handel this anyway, besides one: your not my type and two: you look like a little girl, people are gonna think a pediphile," Lingyin was fuming at Shaw. "Last question, what IS do you polite?" Shaw gave a small chuckle at Kaoruko, what was he thinking? "I'll show ya, just let me check my pocket first," Shaw replied, he reached into his pocket away from Kaoruko, everyone leaned closer, but then out they were greeted with the familiar frighting screech of the copper skull and its eyes. Kaoruko jumped back in fear of the uneasy smile the helmet gave and they heard Shaw laughing within the helmet, then he took the helmet off and sets it on the table.

"Hahahaha, got ya," Shaw laughed "that's not funny!," Houki shouted all the while Charlotte was getting chills because the helmet was facing her when Shaw set it down, like it was staring right at her, "I'll be watching you in your sleep" is probably what it would've said if it were possessed or something. "This is the Ironclad, the first ever Anti IS Destroyer, I beaten those two right here, and all within the same day," "WHAT!" "IMPOSSIBLE!" "YOU'RE LYING!" a group of girls shouted when they overheard. "It's true," a girl with sleepy eyes and for some reason was in fox pajamas intruded along with two others, "yeah, Mr. Shaw-san ripped apart Ichika-san's and Laura-san's IS to shreds like they were paper," a girl with short blue hair said, "and it's was super tough, all the shots Ichika and Laura made just bounced off" the third girl with short purple hair said, and then they spotted the helmet on the table, "BOO!" "AAAAHH!" the three screamed in fear while Shaw laughed in amusement.

Laura and Ichika thought bout their poor IS and everyone noticed, "don't feel so down you two," Charlotte spoke, "yeah, Charlotte's right it can't get any worse," Cecilia said trying to cheer up Ichika and Laura and then Shaw chimed in, "yeah I feel bad for smashing/blasting your two's IS so I went back to the arena and picked up every piece I could find, look," Shaw got up from his seat and ran to one of the trash cans that had a big black bag lying next to it, he picked the bag up, brought it back to them and dumped the contents that was in it on to the table. All the remnants that was their IS rolled on to the table, like they were legos, "I know it's in shambles but we can rebuild it, we can make it stronger, faster, better, we have the technology, we have the capability to build the world's first bionic man," Shaw annouced, leaving everyone speachless. "Bionic man? What are you talking about?" Ichika asked, "he's referencing the Six Million Dollar Man," Cecilia explained, "ah, don't get your hopes down you two, your IS is probably gonna be fixed good as new in the next intermission," Shaw explained, "the wha-" **INTERMISSION!**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you can't tell I redid this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER!... like, for real this time, I'm finally going to address that I don't own "Infinite Stratos"... Now the one who really owns it can't sue me so ha! even though this is the fifth chapter and I probably should've put in the first one, but what ever.**

* * *

After the intermission A.K.A. the next day, Ichika's and Laura's IS were brought back from the scrap heap for some plot convenient reason, why? I don't know, back to the story. It's the next day and everyone was back in the arena and they were in their training suits, Shaw was hanging around with the other girls showing off how strong he is by flexing his arms and having some of the girls hang and sometimes swing on his biceps.

Ichika and Laura were glad to have their IS back, "I thought I was never gonna see my Byakushiki, but here it is good as new," said Ichika feeling the arm of his IS to make sure he wasn't seeing things, "yes it is my wife, it's reassuring for me to have the Schwarzer Regen back to its former glory," said Laura sorta smiling. Everyone activated their IS and started to make adjustments to make sure all things went smoothly, "hey Brendan-san what do you think of Japan so far?" Houki asked, "honestly, I was accepting an army of pikachus with M-16's marching down the street," Shaw answered making Houki giggle.

"Well you should come and check out England, the sights are quite lovely," Cecilia offered in her Blue Tears, "I'll make sure to make a note of it," Shaw replied without his helmet on knowing well that it gives his classmates the chills. Soon Chifuyu and Maya in what seems to be Raphael Revive Basic had finally came to give the class their lesson of the day, "alright class today's lesson will be about teamwork," Chifuyu announced.

"You'll be in teams of two and you will be up against Maya-sensei and since Shaw-san's IS is nothing like any of the others here, he and Maya-sensei will be a team," Chifuyu addressed to the class. Some of the girls seem to be wary upon hearing that they'll be fighting Shaw, but then all of a sudden racks of weapons rose from the ground of the training ground, "don't worry girls Shaw-san won't be using his weapons," Maya assured them, Shaw wandered between the racks of guns with a big grin on his face, he was like a kid in a candy store.

"Let's see what you chumps got in store," Shaw said searching through the variety of weaponry, "look at the expression on his face, I've never seen anyone be so happy about guns," said Charlotte, "why are you surprised? he already showed us the guns he hid in his room," Cecilia stated, remembering Shaw showed them his in the academy.

* * *

Yesterday

"Welcome to my room, just don't touch my shit," Shaw "kindly" welcomed the six into his room, it was a fairly large room, the living room and kitchen were right next to each other, and there was another door to the right side of the room which is the room where Shaw slept along with the bathroom. The furniture that's in the room was brought in by Shaw to make himself feel more at home, there is large couch to the left and a coffe table in front of it, and a large flat screen T.V. to the right.

There is also a picture frame on a nightstand of Shaw and other men in military uniform, probably his old army buddies back in the States, and an American flag and an U.S. Army flag hung above the couch side by side. "This is a... Lovely room you have here, I see you're a proud man of your county, much like myself," Cecilia commented after spotting the flags, "thanks, I try not to mess with it much," "well it seems-," Houki was about to say something, but was cut short because when she tried to sit down on the couch the cushion felt off.

"Oh wait, let me get that for ya," Shaw offered, he walked up to the couch, flipped the cushion, and there revealed a loaded SBV firearm. Everyone in the room was completely surprised to see the weapon just hidden under the sofa cushions. Shaw sets the gun down on the coffe table and turns to his guests, "is that a SBV firearm?" "why is it loaded?" "why do you have it in your couch?" Houki, Rin, and Ichika asked in shock, "let me take out all the guns in the room first before you guys take a step further, and by the way, call me Brendan."

* * *

Back in the arena

"There were so many guns," Ichika recalled, "I don't see anything wrong with it," Laura commented thinking it to be completely normal for a person like Shaw to own that many firearms, he is a soldier. "Well I quite find the rifles he has in good taste, I might consider asking him if he likes to join me for target practice," said Cecilia thinking about the big guns Shaw has.

In the mean time Shaw was cradling a grenade launcher in his arms, "oh, you've been a bad girl, what'll say I take you home," "Shaw?" "what's that? you don't mind," "SHAW," "and how do you know my name? I didn't know you could talk," " **SHAW**!" Shaw snap back to reality and sees everyone staring at him, half of the girl's faces were red and the other half were looking the other way too embarrassed to look at Shaw.

Shaw glances between Chifuyu, the class, and the gun still in his arms, "... I defy you to tell me exactly what's wrong with this," he said plainly not even embarrassed to what he did in front of the whole class.

After the little act Shaw had picked out his weapons of choice which were a grenade launcher and a shotgun, "alright Chief I'm ready to rock'n roll," Shaw called out while standing next to Maya to begin the lesson. Chifuyu glared at Shaw, but brushed off the anger towards his disobedience knowing it will be pointless straighten him out since he didn't fear her and is more free willed than anyone here, "let's just get this over with," Chifuyu sighed.

The girls were then all partnered up and waited to be called up to go up against Maya and Shaw, Ms. Yamada stood in a second gen IS along with Shaw in his Ironclad, the first pair was called up and stood on the oppiste side where Maya and Shaw was. "I SMELL FRESH MEAT!" shouted out and paced back and forth when the first two girls came up. The two start to get nervous to Shaw's remarks, "don't let Shaw-san deter you girls, he's just trying to psych you out," Chifuyu advised, "NO I'M NOT!" Shaw yelled out, "just don't listen to him," "I WILL END YOU!" "WILL YOU SHUT UP."

The girls got ready and waited for Chifuyu's que to start the lesson, "... BEGIN!" and the fight ended with a bang, as soon as it started, Shaw had already fired a shot from his grenade launcher and the two girls were defeated. Everybody turned to Shaw holding the still smoking gun, "... What?" Chifuyu palmed her face letting out a slapping sound ring out.

"This is a team building exercise Shaw-san, can you at least the other team a head start," Chifuyu ordered, "fine," Shaw replied. Next up were Houki and Cecilia, "you're a quick shot Brendan, but can you best England's best," "keep talking princess, but don't go crying when I whip your ass," Shaw retorted pumping the shotgun. Both teams stared each other down, waiting for their mark, "BEGIN!"

Maya and Houki shot towards each other and clashed, exchanging blows, but neither of them can't seem to manage to strike the other, Shaw on the other hand was evading Cecilia and her drones, "hold still you," Cecilia spoke irritatingly missing every shot. "Daa da dada, da du da du, can't touch this," Shaw taunted while he danced to avoid getting hit and blasted her drones with the shotgun.

Now in the air Houki was begging to slip up, but not enough for Maya to put in a good blow so Shaw decided to help out a bit, "HEY HOUKI YOUR RACK IS SHOWING!" "WHAT!?-" yelled embarrassingly trying to cover her chest.

The distraction was enough for Maya to put in an excellent strike, kicking Houki down back to earth making a creator. Back in the crowed Ichika sighed in grief, "I can't believe she fell for that," Chifuyu, "I can't believe she fell for that," switching opponents Shaw walked up to the creator where Houki lied, "ha ha haa, I can't believe you fell for that, but you do have a nice rack though." Houki stood back up and swung her swords at him, Shaw quickly dodeged the first strike and parried the second with his axe, but her strikes were strange like she was aiming somewhere specific.

"What is she doing Ichika? Houki seems like she's trying to achieve something," Charlotte commented, "I know, Houki-san is really trying to hit Brendan-san on the head. Maybe it's a better chance to beat him." While Shaw was battling out with Houki, Maya and Cecilia were dodging and blasting each other, Cecilia sees Shaw distracted with Houki and deploys all six of her drones and they all zeroed on Shaw.

Shaw sees the incoming Blue Tears drones so he jumps out of the way at the last second for one of the drones to hit Houki instead. Now Shaw was getting flanked in all directions and getting attacked by Houki at the same time, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Shaw expressed, Maya sees Shaw in distress and quickly thought up of a plan. She fires a smoke grenade at Cecilia stunning her, Maya then kicks her far into the air like a soccer ball, she then took advantage of the time to take aim and fire.

Some of the drones were taken out one by one and Shaw was relieved, because now he can put all his energy into fending off Houki, but all of a sudden he was shot in the back. Shaw turns around to see Maya giving a nervous smile, holding the smoking rifle that was still steaming smoke from the barrel. The shot was meant to take out the last drone, but Maya accidently shot Shaw instead, "consider our friendship on hold!" Shaw shouted and everyone started to feel sorry for their teacher who is probably going to die.

The fight went on and Laura was starting to get suspicious, but not with Shaw, but Cecilia and Houki, "they're trying to gang up on him," "what's that Laura-san?" Ichika questioned Laura. "They seem to be trying very hard to deliver a strike to Brendan's head," "maybe it's weaker there," "it can't be, I shot Brendan in the face with my Purizushi and he just got right back up like it was nothing," "well let's ask them after the fight," Charlotte chimed in.

Shaw had defeated Houki in a one-on-one fight by locking blades and delivers a head butt, now stunned Shaw then blasts her back into the crater with his shotgun, "here, hold this for me," Shaw then chucks down a grenade where it which landed on Houki's lap, then exploding. Shaw then starts to dance around not really caring what anyone else thinks, the girls on the sideline laughed and cheered at Shaw's antics, celebrating too early.

But it was saddly cut short by a laser blast to the back of the head, the shot bounced off his helmet not really causing in real damage, but Shaw moaned in disappointment making everyone confused. "Aww, god dammit!" Shaw cried out and turns to Cecilia who was laughing in delight, "ha ha ha, you should've been focusing on the fight instead of show boating Brendan," "uuuhh? what's going on between you two?" Maya stepped in putting the lesson aside.

"Brendan-san made a bet between Cecilia and I to see who can get the first blow to his head," Houki explain crawling out of the crater, " if one of us won, Brendan will have to take the winner to dinner to a place of our choosing and pay for the whole thing."

"But if we'd failed to hit the mark, we both had to "model" for him," Cecilia quoted, she felt very triumphant on hitting her target, Houki might not have won the bet, but she's relieved that she didn't have to put on different sets of revealing clothing, but still disappointed on not getting the free dinner. "So it was all a bet?" said Charlotte, "yep," Cecilia replied ever so kindly, "and I'll see you Brendan later tonight," Cecilia then turned around and pranced off the field, Shaw then took off his helmet and threw it to the ground out of frustration and so did Houki tossing her swords down envious of Cecilia's victory.

The girls talked amongst each other, a little upset that there was a bet to go out to dinner with the American, "why did you make that bet Shaw-san?" Honne asked, "well little girl," Shaw started making Honne pout irritatingly from Shaw calling her "little girl", "it all started super early in class, I came in with those two arguing about their skills on sharp shooting and sword swing-," "kendo!" "whatever, they were arguging, I walked in overhearing it, I said I can beat both of them, they get mad, and we made the bet." "So I guess you should honor your word then Shaw-san," Chifuyu said with a smirk on her face.

Shaw then kicks the dirt, but tried to think positive, he's going on a date with a hot British chick, what's the worse that could happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that same day the sun was about meet the horizon, Shaw was in his room getting ready washing up and putting on his clothes, Ichika, Houki, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura were also present, lounging on the couch, "where do you think Cecilia is going to take Brendan?" Charlotte asked swinging her legs off the side of the couch.

"I don't know, but I bet Cecilia is gonna empty out Brendan-san's pockets," Rin said flipping through the channels. "I highly doubt Cecilia will do such a thing- but look at this, this gun shop is selling LMGs, these people must be crazy," Ichika called out going through the pages of a gun magazine that Shaw had laying around. "Ooh, you think they're crazy now, but wait til you see a hoard of zombies come marching down the streets, then you're gonna be begging to be their best friends," Shaw walked out already for the night, he wore a red and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up passed his elbows, dark blue jeans, and brown boots to go with the pants. Shaw was in a way... Rugged looking, he had a strong face, no trace of baby fat, and he was muscular, Shaw actually looked like he could snap Ichika in half like a twig if he wanted to.

"Glad to see you freeloaders are enjoying my couch and T.V," Shaw sarcasticlly said swipping the magazin away from Ichika, "you look really handsome today Brendan-san," said Houki looking at Shaw head to toe, "thanks," "you look like a lumberjack, minus the beard and suspenders," Rin commented, "yeaaaahh, but still, I look goooooood," Shaw retorted straighting his clothes while looking in the mirror. Until his attention was ripped from the mirror by a knock on the door to the hallway.

"You think it's Cecilia?" Laura said, "what? Can't be, I'm supposed to pick her up, not the other way around," Shaw opens the door and speak of the devil, Cecilia was standing right there wearing her casual attire, which was blue clothing and a thin white sweater. "Hello there, are you ready for our dinner tonight?" Shaw stood at the door way a bit puzzled as to why, "I thought I was gonna pick you up?" Shaw asked. "Well I thought it would probably be a little selfish of me to keep you all to myself, so I figured we could just eat here with the rest of our friends, how's that sound?" Cecilia spoked, Shaw's gotta say, he actually liked the idea, even though he had planed to get laid by the patriotic Brit, but he'll settle for this.

* * *

The sun had just disappered over the horizon, Shaw had prepared some ribs he was saving for a rainy day, Rin had help Shaw by cooking up some soup, Cecilia also helped wanting to show how "well" she can cook, and everyone except for Shaw was a bit wary. Everyone was sitting at the table that was in the middle of the kitchen indulging themselves in conversation, "oh, Brendan would you like taste one of my sandwitches, they taste remarkable," said Cecilia, holding out a triangled slice to Shaw.

Ichika, Houki, Rin, Charlotte waved franticly behind Cecilia to discourage Shaw not to take a bite out of the sandwitch, Shaw looked to the slice, it seemed normal, "alright," Shaw took the slice off Cecilia's hand, sniffed it, and finally took a bite. Everyone looked on to see Shaw chewing, for a moment, Shaw didn't say a word, but he sundenly stood up, walked to the counter, grabed a spray can, took all the sandwitches and put it on one plate, took out a lighter, and lite the whole thing on fire. Everybody at the table was dumbfounded to his actions, it's like he treated the sandwitches as if they were an infection that had to be purged, "I couldn't expressed it any better myself," Rin spoke breaking the silence.

The group went back to the dinner on the table just brushing off what had just happened and Shaw took his spot on the table. Laura was a bit uneasy, questions were burning in her head, but before she can shoot the question Charlotte shot one first, "Brendan, what was your childhood like when you lived in Detroit?" "oh, it sucked, but there some good sights and all that," Shaw replied, "then maybe we should go there sometime," Ichika offered, "HELL NO, IT'S LIKE IRAQ OVER THERE MAN, YOU WILL GET SHOT THE MINUTE YOU STEP OUT INTO THE STREET," Shaw immediately shot back to Ichika. "What? it can't be that bad," Rin spoke a little skeptical.

"Yeah it is, not that far where I used to live as a kid there was a playground, but we couldn't go there because that's where the hookers hang around to get picked up, so I went to an alley where a chalk outline of the dude that died still there to throw empty beer bottles at a wall left behind by bums, my mom will beat me and tell me I'm worthless, my dad wasn't there when I was growing up, and one time I saw guy get shot in broad daylight, and guess what happen next," "wha-" "the people near by picked his pockets and took his sneakers, but they were too big so I chucked them, too bad they were some nice shoes." Everyone's eyes just widen with astoundment hearing that their new friend had lifted a pair of sneakers of a dead man when he was a child.

After finishing the subject of the conditions of the city Shaw had grew up in, Laura had finally got a chance to speak, "how and when did you figured out you can pilot an IS?"

Silences over came the whole room Shaw stared at Laura to what she wanted to know. "when I was seven I was waiting for my mom to pick me up from school, it was about night time when she came, and on the way "home" we were mid-way of crossing the intersection, a van came and t-boned the car out of nowhere, both my mom and the guy driving the van were out cold, and I decided I had up to here with my mom's bullshit so I climbed out the window and ran off into the night."

The group listened closely to the tale that Shaw was spining and already were shocked to the event that unfolded on him, "for a year I slept on the cold hard streets, It was rough, I was chased and one time got bit by a stray dog, I had lift people's pockets to get cash for food. Then one rainy night I decided to take shelter in a big crate that wasn't nailed shut in some alley, but something was off, that's when I realise the crate was filled with IS parts inside, but before I could get out the lid was nailed shut and I heard and felt the box being lifted up on to a truck. I waited for them to stop and open it up, I thought if I just explain myself they wouldn't get mad, I waited and waited I was getting bored so I messed around with an arm that was in the box with me, I pretended to shoot it, but that's when it all went to hell, the arm went off blowing both the crate and the back of the truck wide open. They found me and were pretty much got the crap scared out of them, I told them I'm a orphan and both my parents were dead, I didn't want to go back to my mom, I would rather go to hell then go back to her, so they enrole me into the army and gave me delta force training, I felt like freakin badass when I finished that shit."

"But how could you pass U.S army delta force training when you were eight years old?" Houki voiced her question and everyone leaned in for the answer.

"Before I ran away I had a grandfather, he was a tank operator during world war two, the tank he operated was a M18 Hellcat tank destroyer which is why I have that patch on my coat, to honor him. He was the one who taught me how to be a man when my father was out, so fuck that guy I don't need him because I'm doing alright for myself. Anyway my grandpa taught me how to cook with what's laying around, tie my own shoes, fight with my fist, and shoot a gun. I loved that old man, he knew how my mom treats me so he tried his best to keep me away from her as long as possible, but his time came and my world got dark," Shaw spoke with a heavy heart, but manging to hold back the tears, "so I'm glad those IS women enroled me in the army because honestly those were the best days of my life and met some awesome people. But that's not what you want to know, do ya Laura."

Laura's heart was now starting to race, Shaw was on to her, he knows what she really wants to know, "what happened to the Schwarzer agents that were sent to spy on you?" Laura demand slightly rising her voice at Shaw.

"Dead," Shaw answered ever so bluntly he wasn't even hesitant, Laura along with the rest of the group were shocked to what they just heared. "LIAR! NO ONE CAN CATCH ONE OF OUR SPIES THEY'RE BEST IN THE WORLD!" Laura shouted in anger.

Shaw got up from his seat and walked to his room, he opened a drawer on the nightstand, he came back to the table and dropped a dark piece of cloth that was tied up, when it landed on the table it made a clacking sound like marbles hitting agianst each other, Shaw untied the knot and to what was revealed had everyone jumping out of their seats except for Laura who sat there in disbelief because for what was in the cloth were three gold prosthetic eyes like her's, "looks like these Hyper-Sensor eyes aren't worth shit as you krauts make em out to be."


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few days since that night and the group haven't spoken to Shaw since then, mainly Laura. Charlotte seem to notice Laura checking over her shoulder can't get over the fact that Her own people were taken out by Shaw, she can't even think of him the same way she did a few days ago, like a friend.

Shaw was in his room watching T.V while he did push ups, he was trying to get his mind off of Laura she seemed pretty distraught on the fact he killed three of her colleagues, but only if she knew why maybe she'll understand or she'll hate him forever and probably plan to get revenge, maybe she's doing it now. But then Shaw heard a knock on the door, he got up, walked to the door, and yells, "STATE YOUR NAME AND PURPOSE BEFORE I START BLASTING HOLES THROUGH THE DOOR! 3... 2..." "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! IT'S ME, ICHIKA!" "... Okay I'm gonna start shooting now," " **NOOO! WAIT! I JUST WANT TO TALK!** " Shaw reluctantly lowers his SBV firearm and unlocks the door, "the others are here too, but don't worry Laura's not with us," Ichika said slipping through the door and the other girls followed.

"Were you really gonna shoot us?" Ichika stated on how he was just greeted at the door. "What does the big gun in my hand telling ya right now!" expressed aggravatedly wielding the gun that still in his hand. "Come on put the gun down, so we can talk, right guys," Ichika offered and hoping the girls will back him up on this, but none of the girls replied they were too busy staring at Shaw who was just wearing a tank top that exposed his strong arms and clinged on to his chest, "must touch," Houki spoke softly that no one heard her or even notice her slowly rising her hand to touch him out of temptation.

Putting the gun down Shaw turned the T.V off and took a spot on the couch, "do you really need to carry that thing around?" Rin asked, wary of Shaw's behavior lately, "I don't know, have you ever piss off an apparent super solider by telling her that you killed three of her budies, have ya," Shaw retorted sarcastically, "come on Brendan, please tell us it's all a prank, you were just kidding, like that time you snuck Ichika's bed into the pool with him still sleeping in it," Charlotte pleaded hoping it wasn't true. Shaw looked back on to that day when he dumped Ichika into the academy pool and chuckled making Ichika scowl at him, "hehe, yeah that was funny," Shaw wished he could tell her it's all a trick, that it's was all just some cruel joke, but that would be a lie.

"But no, it's true, it's all true, but I didn't know they were Schwarzer agents before I did it," Shaw informed them, but they didn't understand, why would he kill three Schwarzer agents without knowing who they are? Was it out of self-defense? or was it something else, "so why did you do it if you didn't know who they are to begin with?" Cecilia inquired sitting beside Shaw on the couch. Shaw was too hesitant to say and everyone saw this, "Brendan, why did you do it?" Houki pressured and Shaw was beginning to sweat, "BRENDAN!" Houki reapproached with more force which made Shaw to finally give in.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS MY MOM!" Shaw shouted and the whole room went silent with Shaw burying his face in his hands, "what do you mean you thought she was your mom?" Charlotte asked coming to the side of Shaw to comfort him now surprisingly vulnerable for the first time. "When I saw one of the agents she looked exactly like her, I got so angry, my heart started pumping, my blood boiling, I was in the suit, and the next thing I know I lose it, they didn't stand a chance. When they took me to medical, the docs said I had some sort of episode, so they prescribed me some pills to handle it better."

"Waite, why would you just kill your own mother? I know you told us she can be a terrible person, but don't you think that's going a little too far," Rin stepped in, "no! you don't get it!" Shaw interjected, but then Cecilia spoke"then what is it?" "Shaw you have to tell us," "tell us," everyone was now bombarding Shaw to tell them the truth, Shaw's mind raced and voices in his head were yelling at him, "I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE THE CAR!" Everyone ceased the their questioning when Shaw shot up from his seat and yelled out the answer, "that day I ran away when I was seven, when the van crashed into my mom's car I wasn't the only one in it." Shaw added and the group listened very closely, "my little sister was there too, she was on the side where the van struck the car, she died instantly. I saw her just limp, her eyes staring into nothing, and the blood leaking out of her mouth. I already lost my grandpa and now my sister, that's when I fucking had it with her, that's why I ran."

Everyone couldn't comprehend what had happen to Shaw or just didn't want to, "but it was all just an accident, she didn't mean to hurt you," Houki tried to reason with Shaw, but he then turned to her, "no, it was all a setup." Shaw told everyone firmly.

"Years later after I was enrolled into the army I coincidentally ran into the man that drove the van that killed my sister while going out, I felt angry, but not really because I was planing to confront him and tell him I forgive him, my mom too. I was actually gonna put the past behind me, but before I did I noticed something about him, he was wearing a old world war two jacket and not just any jacket, it was my grandfather's jacket. So I decided to ask him where did he get the jacket without telling him who I am and he told me very closely that my mother gave it to him and a few thousand dollars as payment."

The group couldn't believe what they were hearing, that his own mother planed to kill him and his sister, "why? what's there to gain for a woman to kill her own two children?" Charlotte asked still confused on what she heard.

"When I was seven unbeknownst to me and my sister that when my grandfather passed away he had left a fortune for us to have meaningful lives for when I came of age, but my mom had other plans. She got a guy to drive the van into the car, killing me and my sister in the process, they will pass it off as a drunk driving accident, the fortune will go to my mom, and she will used that money to bail the guy she hired out of jail and pay him. But it didn't go exactly as they thought, they both got knocked out cold, when they came I was missing, but my mom still got the money, and paid the man his money. She invested the money into a brand of sorts that was one of her dreams to be famous and shit, she got the money and the fam, a large company, she had it all."

"If you wanted to take back the fortune why didn't you just reveal yourself?" Ichika advised, "because it wasn't about the money, it's about that very night all those years ago, the night she took my sister away from me," Shaw clenched in anger.

"You wanted revenge," everyone turned to the door to see Laura standing there, "heard everything, you can put the gun down," Laura spoke, and Shaw revealed a pistol behind his back and sets it on the table, "I take it you're not here to kill me," "no" Laura added, but then kicked him in the crotch making him drop to the floor, "ooooh, o.k. I deserved that" Shaw steady himself off the ground, "carry on with your story," Laura said taking a seat at the dinner table.

"After finding out she planed the whole thing I sneaked into her company building to find evidence of it, but instead I found documents of her secretly scamming smaller companies, family businesses, and even charity events. So I took those instead and uploaded it to the internet it wasn't long til the F.B.I started cracking down on her and the public was now seeing her for the rat she is. Right when they were about to make the arrest she loses it. She takes one of her colleagues hostage, she refused to have all that she worked for just be taken away, but she doesn't get very far and they took her out."

Shaw paced back and forth in the room seeming mad, "that was a load of bullshit, I WANTED TO KILL THE BITCH, ME!" the whole group except for Laura jump back at Shaw's outburst. Laura kinda felt the same way, she too wanted someone dead for taking someone away from her, but Shaw's seemed to have a better reason, because the person she wanted dead was Ichika, but now she's in love with him, and the person that was taken away from her was his older sister Chifuyu, but she chose Ichika over her, so her reason was a bit more... "Unorthodox".

Laura stood up where she sat, walked up to Shaw, and then hugged him, awkwardly, she still didn't know how this works. "I'm sorry for your loss of your sister and the chance to make amends by taking revenge on your mother, I would have done the same like how you did with my friends," Laura stated forgiving Shaw, "so... we're cool?" Shaw asked, "no, there's this one thing you have to do for me," "... what is it?" Laura smirked thinking of her revenge.

* * *

The next day the group was standing at the entrance of the academy before the bell for the first class started, Shaw for some reason was only wearing a towel around his waist, "Laura-san we know he killed your friends, but he didn't mean to," Ichika said trying to reason with Laura, "nope," "come guys, back me u-" "shut it, just let it happen," Cecilia interrupted Ichika along with Charlotte holding a camera. "Let's just get this over with," Shaw sighed.

The bell rang and the students came walking off to class, Shaw's towel was striped from him now out in the open for all to see, while Cecilia was drooling and Charlotte was flashing away, but not much as Shaw was. Shaw walked down hall, the girls were either taking pictures, trying to avert their eyes, or giggling behind their hands at the sight of his little friend.

"Fuck this, I'm gonna own this shit," Shaw thought, and so started dancing, waving, saying hi, Shaw was embarrassingly having fun, but all that ended when he heard her, "BRENDAN SHAW, WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Shaw looked over his shoulder and saw Chifuyu and he gotta say, she looks piss, "ooh, shit," for once Shaw was kinda scared of her, especially now he's naked and now started running for his life.


	8. Chapter 8

A week has passed since Shaw's streaking incident which he was punished for and had to clean every restroom in the academy and it didn't stop there. It has turned out some of the girls that had witnessed Shaw's privates had also taken photos with their phones and download it on the internet which for a while was quite embarrassing for Shaw, but luckily the internet being the internet, someone, somewhere in the world had downloaded a much more embarrassing video for the whole world to laugh at instead.

* * *

In class everyone was waiting for the results on their recent test for their IS Physics class once again, Ichika was sitting in his desk with anticipation hopping that his scores are passable because he had just barely passed the last one. Ichika looked over to Cecilia who was just reading a book quietly, then Ichika glanced over to Laura just staring straight to the front of classroom, next he looked to Charlotte who seemed to notice him looking over to her and waved hello, and then to Shaw who was messing with Honne who had fallen asleep in class by carefully lifting Honne's cell phone and some how placing it inside a empty plastic soda bottle, but not before changing the ringtone and setting the volume on max.

Shaw dialed in the number to Honne's cell and waited for a moment and-, " **I CAME LIKE A WWWRREAKING BAAALLLLL!** " scaring the crap out of poor Honne and pretty much anyone near by. Honne saw that her phone was some how in the plastic soda bottle and tried desperately to reach her cell as the song blasted into her ears, but eventually the call ended and the music stop. Honne's heart was pounding away almost having a heart attack with Shaw laughing his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAA,HAHAA,HAAAA-," BAAAM! Shaw's funny moment was cut short by Chifuyu slamming a big text book on him, "ooooooowww," Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, and Ichika shook their heads at the stupid stunt Shaw had just pulled on Honne. "I hope you learn a lesson on not to fool around in class Mr. Shaw-san," Chifuyu warned then turns to Honne, but in less threatening tone, "and you let this be lesson to you also for falling asleep in class," "yes, Orimura-sensei," Honne replied.

The final sheet had been finished graded and was passed back to the student, Ichika's paper was facing down on the table, he held his breath, closed his eyes and slowly turned over the sheet. Ichika pried his eyes open to see his given score which sadly made his heart sank, "Ka, that's not enough for you to pass Ichika," Houki said in a displeased tone after seeing Ichika's paper, "Ichika didn't you pay any attention to any of our tutoring sessions," Cecilia spoke, "Ichika how are you even going to graduate if you can't pass, you won't be able to officially become my wife if you don't graduate with me," Laura said. "Did anyone tell you that you're using the word "wife" wrong Laura because you sound dumb for saying it that way," Shaw cut in correcting Laura on her usage of the word "wife", "and also, what the hell does "Yu" mean anyway?" The girls eyes shot open to what Shaw had said "You got "Yu"?" Houki responded in disbelief, "yeah, is that bad?" "no, it means an "A" in Japan," now Shaw was amazed and sprang up from his seat, "you mean I got an "A"?" Houki nodded in reply and Shaw went wild.

"I got an "A", I GOT AN "A", I GOT AN "A", THIS IS THE FIRST "A" I GOT THAT INVOLVED MATH, WOO! WOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shaw flipped his desk in the air with little effort thanks to the adrenaline coursing though his body. Shaw runs around the classroom cheering and shouting in joy, he grabs one girl by the collar, shakes her back and forth while yelling into her face, then Shaw picks up another girl and throws her in the air, catches her and sets her back down, next Shaw goes to the back to the class, opens a cabinet, pulls out a giant confetti cannon, and fires it in the air showering his classmates with colorful strings of paper.

Shaw runs down one row of desk, but suddenly he comes to a complete halt right next to Cecilia, what he did next was out of nowhere, Shaw grabs Cecilia with one hand on her back and the other on her hip, and plants a kiss on her lips. Everyone in the room had their jaws dropped, Cecilia eyes opened wide and her whole entire mind went blank.

Shaw then lets go of Cecilia now somehow dazed from the sudden kiss Shaw had gave, but Shaw on the other hand continued his celebration by pulling an even bigger shocker. Shaw then ran with all the speed he can manage and jumps right through the window, the glass shatters into pieces and everyone was silent, "... We're not on the first floor," one student spoke, but then they heard a faint call, "I'm still alive," surprisingly the crazy bastard had survived the fall what'd you know.

The class was about to proceed back to their business until they start to hear a faint sound coming from outside the classroom and it was getting louder and louder. Ichika went to check what was making the noise, as he stepped out of the classroom he was suddenly tackled to ground with great force, and the person who tackled Ichika was Shaw. Somehow Shaw had ran back inside the academy, ran up the stairs to the floor that his classroom was, and knockimg the wind out of Ichika, all within under a minute, "WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shaw had cried out and ran down the halls.

* * *

At the cafeteria the group was sitting at a table with Ichika still bummed out by his grades, "you did what to Honne?" said Rin sitting across from Shaw, "Brendan-san had put Honne's phone inside a plastic bottle, changed her ringtone, sets it on max, and calls her cell, scaring the living daylight out of her," Houki explained while frowning at Shaw, "c'mon that was funny as hell," Shaw protested and continued laughing.

"I think you should go apologise to Honne, what you did was very mean," Charlotte told Shaw sternly waving her finger at him, "relax, I made it up to her by buying her a gigantic bowl of ice cream," Shaw explained and pointed at a table where Honne and two of her other friends were sitting at and to the giant pile of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla flavor ice cream that sat on top of their table. The three girls looked up to the tasty cold dessert with hungry eyes and watery mouths while Honne stood up in her pajams with her arms wide open and cheered, "ALL IS FORGIVEN!"

The group turned back to Shaw with dumbfounded looks on how he had planned to get Honne to forgive him, "you can't do that!" Houki commented, "yeah, you can't just buy someone's forgiveness like that!" Cecilia added, but Shaw chuckled, propped his feet on top of the table, "ha, ha, ha, oh guys... I just did."

Shaw then turns to Ichika in his sad state and tried to see he can can cheer him up, "what's wrong Ichika? you look like someone ran your ass over," Ichika turned to Shaw and frowned at him still feeling sore from that tackle. "It's just that I'm really falling behind in class and if I don't catch up in IS Physics, I'll probably be held back, but Chifuyu gave me one more chance to catch up by giving me a makeup test," Ichika explained. "When is it?" Laura asked, ""tomorrow," all the of the girls gasps at the deadline. "How are you going to be prepared by tomorrow?" Charlotte cried out, "I have no idea," Ichika slumped down in his chair.

"Hold it right there," Shaw interrupted, drawing everyone's attention to him, "since you guys been kind to me ever since I got here I'm gonna be kind back, I'm gonna help you out." "You, help Ichika?" Rin remarked at Shaw's offer, "yeah, probably my methods of teaching will be more successful," Shaw shot back. "We can barely teach Ichika, what makes you think you can do it?" Charlotte explained, "well watch and learn ladies, c'mon Ichika we got work to do," Shaw got up from his seat grabbed Ichika and threw him over his shoulder and carried him off.

* * *

Down in the arena Shaw was helping Ichika get ready for the makeup test, "alright Ichika are you ready for the training you need to ace this test?" Ichika was a bit confused though, "um? Brendan-san why are we in the arena? should we be studying?" Shaw stomped right in front of Ichika, making Ichika feel intimidated by his towering height. "WHAT YOU SAY?" Shaw barked, "I said aren't we-" "YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEARN WHAT YOU NEED BY READING BOOKS SHRIMP! WE'RE GONNA DO THIS THE OLD FASHION WAY! WITH SWEAT, TEARS, AND BLOOD! WE'RE GONNA TRAIN IN THIS ARENA UNTIL YOUR BODIES GIVE OUT FROM LONG HOURS UNDER THE SUN! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Shaw roared.

"Y-y-yes," Ichika replied sheepishly, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Shaw bellowed, "yes!" Ichika spoke, but a little louder, "I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Shaw repeated, "YYEEESSSSS!" "NOW THAT THE SPIRIT! C'MON LET'S DO THIS!"

The two did push ups, sit ups, ran lap after lap through the track and the stairs of the academy, flipping giant tires, swam in the pool, throwing medicine balls, and rode bikes. They trained for hours and hours, as the clock hit five'o clock P.M Shaw and Ichika were in the school gym, Shaw lifted weights, Ichika lifted dumbbells, "I feel so ready for that IS Physics test," Ichika proclaimed, "wait," Shaw interrupted and stopped lifting, "you needed help with IS Physics?" Ichika turned to Shaw, "yeah, that's why you were training me, for the Physics test," "No, I thought you said IS "Physical" test, you know because you look a little scrawny," Shaw informed. Ichika's mind completely shattered in to pieces, "wwooooow... this is embarrassing, you couldn't been studying for that test this whole time, but instead we been wasting time working out and it's already sundown, but look at the bright side at least you got a really good work out," Shaw added.

There was just a long moment of slince between the two in the gym, " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " was all can Ichika can get out after finding out that he was just wasting his time. Ichika ran as fast as his feet can carry him to the library gathered all the books on IS Physics, ran straight to his room locked the door, made coffe, and buried himself into the books trying to soak up as much information he could cram into his brain.

* * *

The next morning

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, and Shaw, were waiting outside of the classroom for Ichika to retake his test, "where's Ichika? he's going to be late," Cecilia informed, "why do you think he's late?" Shaw asked, "uhh, I don't know maybe it has something to do with some moron wasting his time with some stupid training exercises instead of studying for a very important test," Rin remarked to Shaw's question a little irritated. "Pfft, I was just trying to help," Shaw pouted, "we know you were Brendan, but pay a little bit more attention next time," Charlotte advised Shaw trying to pat his shoulder, but was having a hard time reaching it.

Three minutes Before the test could begin Laura spotted Ichika walking all aimlessly down the hall, as he got closer Ichika had bags under his eyes, his hair was a complete mess, and his uniform looked a bit off, "jeez Ichika you look like shit, what happen?" Shaw commented on how Ichika looked. Ichika looked over to Shaw with a irritated looked on his face, but Ichika stood up straight, fixed his hair, readjusted his uniform, and walk into the classroom without saying a word, "ah, Ichika-san you're just in time, let's begin shall we," said Chifuyu inside the classroom.

* * *

One hour later

The group stood outside waiting for Ichika's finally score the were all anxious about until they heard the door swing open and saw Ichika come walking out, "well?" "how did you do?" "what's you're score?" the group asked waiting for the answer. There was a moment of silence, until Ichika brought up a piece of paper with the word "Ryo" which is a "B" which is enough to pass. All the girls cheered at the passing grade that Ichika had received, "you passed Ichika! you passed!" Houki cried "how did you do it?" Rin asked, "well... I got Shaw to thank, by getting my all boiling mad at his stupid training I wouldn't got all that angry rage to study all night."

The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing, Ichika was thanking Shaw for giving him motivation to study for the IS Physics test by getting him so completely angry that it actually gave him energy, "now, if you excuse me ladies," Ichika spoke and he just dropped face first to the floor all exhausted from lake of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days after the makeup test the gang were waiting inside of Chifuyu's office everyone except for Shaw was a little nervous because they do not know why they're in her office, "why are we here?" Charlotte cried out a bit on edge, "what did you do this time Brend-san?" Houki accused thinking this was Shaw's doing. "Hey I didn't do shit and if I did I would've covered my tracks, unless she has a camera in here," Shaw replied looking around the room, "why would she have a camera in here? what did you do?" Cecilia questioned him.

Shaw looked to everyone not really sure if he wanted to tell them what had happened, but he relents, "I... May've had... Banged a girl on her desk." The entire group had their jaws dropped and were completely speechless to what their apparently insane friend had done, "you... Had sex... On top of Orimura-sensei's desk?" Rin asked sheepishly thinking how terrible the punishment might be if Chifuyu knew. "Eeeeeh, yep," Shaw replied bluntly, "why?" Ichika stepped in, "because I was feeling adventurous," "... who did you have sex with?" Laura asked which was an odd question for the group, but Shaw didn't seem to mind.

"oh it was this short, sweet girl with long straight brown hair," Shaw recalled and he thought back to day he met her.

* * *

Three days ago

Shaw was walking down the halls heading to his room just after Ichika and the rest of the girls celebrated his victory, as Shaw made a turn he spotted a girl that really caught his eyes. Her hair brushed back revealing a heart shaped hairline, her eyes are brown, and her- aaaahh who the fuck am I kidding he was just staring at her ass the whole fucking time. She has distinctive pear shaped body, her breast were perky, but not as big as her hips which were wide and her thighs were thick.

She was standing just outside a door to a classroom minding her own business, she was checking through a couple of folders, " _so much work needs to be done_ ," she thought to herself adjusting her glasses which were large and round. As she finished writing down the last sheet of paper she closed one of the folders and took in a deep breath of relief, but she felt something was off like someone was watching her. She slowly turned around to look behind her and there she saw a man in a red coat towering over her.

"Heeeey, you're kinda cute," he spoke, the girl was actually shaking in her boots because she knew who he is, Brendan Shaw the IS destroyer pilot. To be honest this man scares her, she heard rumors about his IS like the IS itself coming to life and devours an IS with their pilots still in them, or it lurking in the halls of the academy at night looking for its next victim.

The girl was too scared to say anything so Shaw decided to try to start a conversation, "hi, my name's-" "Brendan Shaw," she filled in and Shaw was little impressed on that she knew his name. "You know who I am?" the student shook her head in compliance, but she seem to shook her head too rapidly because she drop her folds to the floor causing the paperwork inside to scatter all over the floor. She scrambled to gather all the contents that fell out of her hands, but before she can clean up the mess Shaw placed his hand in the way, "no let me get that for ya." Shaw knelt down and collected the papers off the ground, the girl just stood there watching him as he cleaned up the mess for her.

As Shaw put all the papers back into the folders he then handed it back to her, "here you go, uuuhh I didn't get your name by the way," Shaw said as he scratched the back of his head. The girl hesitated for a bit she was still shaking, "m-m-my name's M-Maki Akarua," she answered, Shaw smiled and then held out a hand to her, "it's nice to meet ya," the girl known as Maki glanced between his hand and him, but finally shook it. They both just stood there in awkward silence, they notice that they were still shaking hands, then pulled back their hands in embarrassment. Maki was getting red from the awkward interaction with the American pilot, but the fear she had of him seem to vanish because she noticed how red he was getting and little drops of sweat slowly rolling down the side of his forehead, " _is he nervous_?" she thought to herself.

"... Uh, can I help you Mr. Shaw-san?" Maki asked seeing that the young man in front of her seem to froze up, "oh right sorry, I've just been wondering... Do you have any plans for tonight?" Maki thought to herself for a moment not sure if he's trying to ask her out, but even if he is she can't she's busy, "Nope I'm free," inside her head Maki couldn't believe what she had just said, " _WHY DID I SAY THAT!?"_ Maki mentally panicked. "Great, how about a movie?" Shaw offered, before Maki let out her reply she stopped herself, the offer didn't really sound that bad to her, but she didn't like going out that much in public, "that sounds great, but I don't really like going in public places that much." Maki said, but Shaw quickly found a compromise, "o.k. then let's just watch it in my room, I'll order some pizzas," Maki thought for a minute, she's not gonna lie she actually liked the idea and she felt like she really needed a break.

"Okay I'll be there at eight," Maki answered and Shaw had a big smile on his face, "awesome, see you then," said Shaw and then left to get ready for the night. Maki watched as Shaw disappear into the next hall, "... Did I just said yes to a date with the scariest guy in the academy?"

* * *

Five minutes til eight

Standing right outside Shaw's door Maki was ready for her date, "well... Here I am, let's just get through this," she knocked on the door and Shaw answered it, "hey glad you could make it come on in," Shaw greeted. Maki looked around the and notices something, "waite, where does your roommate sleep?" "oh I don't have a roommate, before we start you wanna use the restroom or something?" Shaw offered. "I would like to use the bathroom," Maki stated and Shaw told her where it is, she walked through his bedroom and took care of her business.

When she was about to rejoin Shaw in the living room a little stuffed teddy bear sitting on the nightstand sitting next to a picture frame had caught her attention. She took the stuffed animal in her hand and inspected it closely its fur is white, it has two black button eyes that gave it a expressionless stare like it was neither sad nor happy, and from how it felt it seemed old. "Can you... put that back please," Maki looked towards the door to the living room and saw Shaw standing at the door way, she saw that he had his head pointed to the ground as to not look at the seasoned toy in Maki's hand.

As she placed the toy back she then took notice of the frame on the nightstand, the frame had a picture of a elderly man with white hair and a beard, he was wearing a old world war two jacket, and was sitting down with a birth day cake in front of him saying "90". There were two other people both of them little children, one was a boy with a shaved head and was wearing a blue jacket, the other one is a girl with long blonde hair, she had a black hair band, and was holding a teddy bear, the very same bear on the nightstand. The photo in front of her is a picture of Shaw when he was a little boy and Maki assumed the other two people in the photo must be his grandfather and sister.

Maki slowly lifted the frame off the stand and deeply looked into the photo, they look so happy together, "... Is this... You?" Maki asked still holding the frame in her hand, Shaw slowly walked up to her filling the air in the room with the sounds he made as he stepped towards her. When Shaw was in arms lengths of Maki he gently took the frame from her hands and looked at the old photo, a soft smile formed on his face then gently placed the picture back. Maki came closer to him by his side, "... Where are they?" Shaw continued staring at the frame, "... They're in a better place, laughing and playing in the clouds together... C'mon the pizzas gonna get cold," Shaw turned around and headed into the living room, Maki stayed behind a bit and glanced between him and the picture frame, Not long ago she thought this young man was a cold ruthless monster like the rumors had said, but he's just another human being that's been through a lot, with a smile on her face she joined Shaw on the couch to enjoy the rest of the date.

A half hour into the flick and enjoying a slice Maki was about to cuddle up to Shaw until her cell goes off, the ringtone was a cutesy song with a high pitched female voice singing in Japanese. She quickly took her cell out of her pocket fumbling it around in her hands, "mom! not now!" Maki answered trying to whisper into her phone. She hung up and turned to see Shaw trying his best not to laugh but just couldn't help it, Maki turned red from embarrassment and then punched Shaw in the arm, but it seem to make him laugh even more. As Maki assaulted Shaw with her puny punches, she soon found herself laughing also, and then threw herself on top of him in the heat of the moment laughing together. After realizing what she did Maki jumped off Shaw even redder than before, "... You wanna pretend that didn't happen?" Shaw asked with a smirked on his face and Maki responded with a quick nod.

* * *

After the movie was over

Maki was standing by the door with Shaw, "I'm not gonna lie, I actually had a good time," Maki thanked, "yeah, I had really nice time with you, I'll like to do this again with ya," Maki looked away for a moment and then back to Shaw, "I would love that, but I'm really busy with paper work for the student council," Maki regretfully informed. "Oh... Well... That's okay, I'll still see ya next time, right?" Shaw offered and Maki gave him a soft smile, gave him hug, and left. Shaw closed his door feeling very delighted, he felt like there was something there.

* * *

The day after

In a classroom by herself surrounded by stacks of paper that needed her full attention, "I'm soooo tired," Maki moaned trying to power through the mountains of paper until she heard a knock on the door, "hm? uh? come in." the door slid open and there Maki was surprised to see a familiar face. "Hey, you miss me," Shaw greeted the overly worked student, "Shaw-san? what are you doing here? wait? how did you know I was here?" Maki inquired the young man. "I was stalking you," Shaw gave in a deep and menacing tone and Maki staggered back in her chair, "kidding, I asked that weird blue haired chick," "student council president Sarashiki? she told you? how? she's usually busy," Maki asked.

"Oh she came to see me in my room," Shaw answered, leaning on a desk, "wait why?" Maki asked, "I'm the second male IS pilot in the world what else," "oh yeah, what'd she say?" "she said that it was her job to know every new student that comes here and making sure they're settling in nice and all that. Honestly she was getting on my nerve with that freaking fan and talking shit about my IS," Shaw recalled. "So what did you do?" Maki continued, "eazy, I grabbed her on the back of her collar and belt, and swung her out of my room and maaan did she went flying."

Maki gasped to what she just heard, "you just literally threw her out?" Shaw nodded his head, "yeeep, anyway I came by to see if you needed help because you look like you have your hands full," he offered. Maki thought to herself for a bit to think what he might do for her, "well, you could start with the finished pile by separating them by which club they belong to and throw out any out-of-date papers," "got it," Shaw confirmed giving a thumbs up an got straight to work.

Hours passed and little by little the stacks of paper shrunk, Maki looked over to Shaw seeing him lift large boxes filled with finished paper work and setting them up in the corner. Before the sun could met the horizon Maki had finished the last sheet of paper and filed it inside the last box for Shaw to lump it over with the others, "we're finished," Maki proclaimed relieved that all that nonsense was over and dealt with, "yeah, so what you want to do now?" Shaw asked seeing that all the work was finished. Maki looked at Shaw head to toe and came to a conclusion, "... Oooh forget it," she let out, "forget wha-" before Shaw could ask, he was caught off guard by Maki pulling him down to her level by grabbing him by the collar and pressing her lips into his. When Maki released Shaw he was take back by the sudden action like Cecilia was when he kissed her.

"Whoa..." was all Shaw could let out making Maki giggled, she then brings Shaw back in to whisper into his ear, "let's take this back into your room," Shaw eyes widen to those words because he knew where this was heading, "O.K." Shaw picked up Maki bridal style and carried her off to his room as she requested.

When they made it to his room Shaw let Maki down and followed her to his bedroom, once inside Maki removed Shaw's coat revealing a black tank top which Maki removed as well. Shaw sat down on the edge of the bed and Maki ran her fingers along Shaw's muscles feeling his firm chest and strong arms, it was now Shaw's turn so he ran his hand up Maki's uniform and lifted it off her revealing a pink lace bra shaped into flowers. "Ha, looks cute," Shaw commented, then flip the cups of Maki's bra down to expose her perky breast, Shaw wrapped his fingers around hear breast making her flinch at the sudden touch, it felt soft and smooth as he rubbed his hands on her chest, but he kept his sights trained on her eyes only.

They both looked deep into each other than moved closer to one another Maki grabbed hold of Shaw's head and shoved her tongue down his throat, she wrapped her tongue around his as it were a lollipop and even at one point pulled Shaw's tongue out of his mouth by gently bitting it down with her lips. Honestly Shaw wasn't excepting that at all, it kinda took his breath away, Maki giggled seeing the surprised look on his face, she then reached for Shaw's pants unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper only leaving the his boxers left.

Maki stared for a moment at the growing bulge on his crotch and braced herself for what's underneath, she gripped the elastic with only her fingers then slowly pulled it down and then there sprang up Shaw's massive erection. Maki stared in awe at the erected flesh that is Shaw's penis, she then wrapped her fingers around it feeling how firm yet soft it was at the same time and how warm it is, "it feels weird," Maki commented making Shaw chuckle, "haha, you saw mine, now show me yours." Maki unfasten her skirt letting it drop to the floor revealing her panties that matched her bra, Shaw took the moment to admire her voluptuous curves especially her hips, Maki got closer to Shaw so he can take off her underwear.

When Shaw reached for her panties, Maki closed her eyes, and her face started to turned red as she felt her underwear slide off. When they came off Shaw was quite surprised to see her nether regions is a bit bushy, which was kinda weird to him because he thought Japanese women were so clean you would think they would take good care down there.

" _Eh, I could work with this_ " Shaw thought to himself, Maki sat on Shaw's lap, grabbed his Johnson, and pressed it against her pelvis to measure how long it is, however her pubes was actually tickling Shaw. The mushroom head managed to reach Maki's bellybutton, "oh my," Maki spoked in amazement on how big Shaw is.

"Before you stick it in, can I see your ass for a bit?" Shaw asked, Maki tilt he head quizzically, "uh, sure," She stood up and turned around to show him her backside which was exactly what Shaw was expecting. Her butt has a heart shaped form, her cheeks were clean, smooth, and perfectly round, Shaw sank his fingers down on her flesh which were soft and warm. Maki moaned at the feeling of his hands firmly grasping her cheeks then felt Shaw's lips pressing up against her cheeks, "hey! I didn't take you as a butt-kisser, literally," Maki remarked.

Shaw smiled at her comment, "c'mon how am I supposed to resists this," Shaw commented, "well if you like it that much then..." Mika then gave Shaw a closer look of her butt by sitting on his face. Having his face smothered by two big cheeks Maki could feel his tongue between her cheeks and then soon her rectum, she moaned in pleasure and her slit started to get wet.

While Shaw was eating her out, Maki took the opportunity to tend to Shaw erection, She laid her belly against Shaw's and started to lick his tip and then wrapped her lips about half way down his length. Shaw both felt the sensation of his unit being sucked and hear the sounds of slurping that Maki's lips made.

It went on for a few minutes until they decided to try out a new position, Maki got off of Shaw's face and then placed her wide luscious hips right above Shaw's, she then held up Shaw's unit up to make sure it slides in nicely while he held on to her hips. "You ready for this?" Shaw asked, "yes" "you know you don't have to do this," "yeah, but I want to," Maki slowly brought herself down and felt the tip of Shaw's penis penetrating her. Shaw's length squeezed into Maki's tight insides.

Feeling huge amount of pleasure running across her body Maki laid on top of Shaw pressing her breast against his chest, Shaw grasps Maki's rear end while Maki digged her nails into his back. It would've been painful, but Shaw was too over come with the sensation he's having with Mika as he thrusts back and forth over and over while Mika held on to him, then all of a sudden Shaw felt pain coming from the right side of his neck. Maki had bite down on him as to keep herself from screaming with pleasure, but Shaw continued penetrating her.

For about an hour they have been going at it and it seem it could go on forever, but it was about to end, "Shaw-san I feel like I'm about to cum," Mika moaned, "me too," replied, "let's do it together," as it nearing, they thrusted harder until finally Maki's slit went gushing as Shaw's length shot his seamen into her. Maki fell to Shaw's side and cozied up to him and start to kiss one another, "that... Was... Fantastic, huff," Mika huffed her compliment, "it was... Wasn't it, huff," Shaw replied just as out of breath as Mika.

They then just laid on the bed staring deep into each other's eyes, then covered themselves with the blanket, and fell asleep naked.

* * *

The next day

They were at it again with Shaw ramming Maki from behind as she laid on top of Chifuyu's desk, "we're gonna get in so much trouble for this Brendan-sama," Mika said as she held on to the desk to keep herself from falling off, "I know babe, but I just couldn't wait," Shaw replied. It has appeared that the two love birds had already begun their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend and wanted to start it off by doing it in Chifuyu's office... What a couple of idiots.

* * *

Back in the present in Chifuyu's office

Everyone was in the room just staring at Shaw at the tell he just told and they were a bit disgusted on that last part, "I can't believe you just brought your girlfriend here and just did it," Rin spoked in disbelief. "Well I'm kinda glad Brendan-san found someone he can probably spend the rest of his life with," Ichika stepped in supporting Shaw, "thanks man I appreciate it," Shaw thanked by giving Ichika a high five. Before they can carry on the conversation Chifuyu walked through the door making everyone shut their mouths.

Chifuyu sat down on her chair and let the silence linger for a bit building up the tension in the room, "... You're probably wondering why you're all here," Chifuyu said and Charlotte dropped to her knees and held her hands together, "please Orimura-sensei! please don't punish us for what Brendan did! please have mercy!" Chifuyu looked at Charlotte confusingly, "uhh? none of you are in trouble Charlotte, calm down," Chifuyu added and everyone in the room started to calm down.

"Well maybe except you Mr. Shaw-san you're sorta in trouble, Well not by me that is," Chifuyu stated and everyone was confused, "then who Chief?" Shaw asked, but something else answered for him. The door to the office swung open to reveal a purple haired women, wearing a blue dress with a white maid's apron, and robotic bunny ears on top of her head which was the inventor of the IS herself, Tabane Shinonono, "by me," She stated leaving the room silent.

"... Seriously?" Shaw asked.


	10. Chapter 10

I have a question for all you readers: A man stayed awake for eight days straight, how did he do it?

Send in your answers.

* * *

The whole room filled with tension, that is if Shaw took the inventor of the IS seriously, honestly he thought the student council president was weird, but this lady was weirder. "Who the hell is this lady?" Shaw asked pointing at Tabane, "this is Tabane Shinonono the inventor of the IS, how do you not know who she is?," Ichika stated on Shaw's lack of knowledge on Houki's older sister. "This is the inventor of the IS? I pictured her a bit more..." Shaw trailed off so Chifuyu filled in, "mature," "that's it," Shaw snapped his fingers in agreement making Tabane pout.

"She's also Houki's big sister," Rin added making Houki slap her own face, "wait, wait, Houki the kendo champion whatever is related to this full grown little girl, HA, HAAA!" Shaw laughed. 'That's right and I heard you are the one who's making scrap metal out of my ISes (don't know the plural for IS) and I got say who do you think yyooo- " before Tabane could finish Shaw gets up from his seat all pissed, "wooow you're a lot bigger than I excepted," Tabane backed off seeing how the young man might clobber her.

Shaw dwarfed Tabane with both his size and his glare, but before the situation could escalate four instructors came marching in the office and surrounded Shaw, he just backs off and takes his seat again. "So you're here because I ruffled up a couple of your toys, so what?" Shaw remarked making everyone shake their heads, "ruffled?" Houki commented on that term, "a couple?" added Charlotte on the quantity, "Shaw you pretty much destroyed about a hundred IS," Ichika provided.

"Prove it," Shaw demanded and Chifuyu brought up a holographic screen that recorded all the times Shaw had gone up against an IS. The screen showed a female student getting pummeled by Shaw, the next was Shaw making one girl shoot herself with her own gun, another was one when Shaw ripped off his combatant's IS arm off and started beating her with it and saying, "stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself."

Then it shows one girl was being hanged upside down by Shaw holding on to her ankles, Honne trying to run away from Shaw with a chainsaw, another just apparently standing and all of a sudden got blasted out of frame and the sound of Shaw's laughter, "HAA HAHAHA, HA... HA." Another girl getting dropped kicked, one getting a noogie, two girls getting double clothesline, one girl getting body slammed and then received an elbow drop.

Then all of a sudden it switches to Ichika in his room, but hears a knock at the door, he walks up to the door to answer it and was greeted by Shaw, "pie slap! bitch slap! nut shot!" Ichika fell to his knees with pie in his face and Shaw runs away laughing. And finally a squad of girls getting blasted away by buckshots with Shaw in the back ground laughing maniacally, "bwahaha! MUAHAHA! **AHAHAHAHAHAA!** "

The screen goes blank marking the end of the video, but Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura just noticed something about the last part of the video, the squad that got mowed down by Shaw were the four instructors in the room and their were all glaring at him. "Did you see me doing that elbow drop? I was like "Macho Man" Randy Savage," Shaw breaking the silence and not caring if the instructors in the room want to kill him, "BRENDAN!" Houki shouted, "what? what'd I do?" "Brendan you send a little less than half of the girls to the infirmary including one of the instructors," Chifuyu stated and pointing to the instructor that has a neck brace.

"Well at least the more than half is alright," Shaw reassured trying to defend himself, "yeah, if you call needing therapy as "alright" then alright," Rin added sarcastically, "then why pilot a freak'n IS if you're not gonna take the punishment that comes with it, no pain, no gain is what both my drill sergeant and my grandfather said. Hell even my grandfather's dad said the same god damn thing, and his dad before, and his-" "we get it," Chifuyu interrupted knowing where that was going.

"Hey I at least I send flowers to apologize," said Shaw, "never mind, Tabane did you really came all the way to the academy just to see Brendan?" Houki queried her older sister, "what? no, I came here to personally challenge Mr. Shaw to a duel against an IS of my own design, my little sister's-" "Brendan already beaten Houki," Laura chimed in the older sibling of Houki. "WWWWWHAT!? HOW?" Tabane shouted in disbelief and then ran towards Houki checking every part of her like a worried parent, "WHERE ARE YOU HURT? DO YOU HAVE BRUISES? DO YOU HAVE ANY BROKEN BONES?" Tabane said in a panic and ran towards Shaw to punch him repeatedly, but wasn't really having any success, "YOU MEANIE! NO ONE HURTS MY POOR LITTLE SISTER."

Eventually Houki dragged her off of Shaw even though she didn't really cause any harm to him, "calm down Tabane, Brendan-san beat me because him, Cecilia, and I made a bet on who's skills were better," Houki explained to her sister, "that's right and I, England's best won," Cecilia boasted. Tabane soon regains her composer and continues what she was going to say, "O.K. if Houki couldn't beat you, then Ikkun-" "Brendan-san beaten Ichika too," Houki provided and Tabane was in disbelief once again, "WHAT!? he beaten the Byakushiki!?" shouting again, "oh, I didn't just beat it, I annihilated that IS, I kicked its ass like I was making a field goal, POW!" Shaw boasted.

"O.K. If none of you can beat this guy, then I'll just have to find someone else in this academy who can. I'm off to find a contender," Tabane announced, then turns around, and runs out the door leaving everyone in the room. "Is she on meds or something? because I know I am," Shaw asked, then pulls out a prescription bottle to pop a couple of pills, and Houki shook her head in grief.

Seeing that the whole confrontation was over Chifuyu decided to let everyone go, "alright everyone you can all go- huh?" Chifuyu stopped in midsentence after seeing a notification on the holographic screen, "what's this? There's footage in my office?" Chifuyu proclaimed and everyone's heart sank. Chifuyu pressed on the notification and a picture of her office showed up on screen, there the video showed Shaw coming in along with his girlfriend Maki, "what's going on here?" Chifuyu pondered preparing what was to come. Maki then leans on the desk turning her back to Shaw, Shaw then pulls down her panties leaving the skirt on, as he did Shaw undid his pants, and Chifuyu's face turned red, her jaw dropped, and the whole room goes silent, but then Shaw makes a break for the door and out the office running as fast as he can.

Anger starts build up and up within Chifuyu until she couldn't contain it anymore, "sSS **SSSHHAAAAAAAAAW!** " Chifuyu roared with all the breath her lungs can provide, "I am going to kill that idiot! but first I have to gotta burn everything in this office, now get out!" Chifuyu growled, "don't you think that's a little too extreme sensei?" Ichika pleaded seeing the fire in his sister's eyes.

* * *

A few moments later

The gang all stood outside of the building watching the sight of firemen trying to put out the flames coming from the floor of the building where Chifuyu's office resides, "I can't believe she followed through on it," said Ichika watching his older sister's office go down in flames.

* * *

*Author's note* you know originally I was going to name my character "Sue" instead of "Brendan" you know like that Johnny Cash song: "A Boy Named Sue" if you don't, go look it up on youtube and you'll know what I mean.

And also I'm willing to take questions if you have any, I don't mind.


	11. Chapter 11

The answer to the question from chapter 10 is: he sleeps at night

Get it? you don't sleep in the day.

* * *

In the changing room class one were in their training suits and ready to go out to the arena, but before any of them can go out the door, but Shaw stopped them by calling for all of their attentions. "Wait, wait everyone before any of you go I just wanna show you a little presentation, here you go," stepping out of the way of a wall Shaw showed them the video, "what's he up to this time?" Houki pondered. A large holographic screen appeared in front of the wall and the girls put their full attention on the screen.

The video showed a girl in her IS standing in the middle of the picture in a fighting stance, "HEY! THAT'S ME! wait this looks familiar?" one girl cried out in the middle of the crowd. Everyone looked to the screen with even more curiosity and all of a sudden a loud bang rang through out the room scaring most of the girls, the video showed the girl getting blasted out of frame and the sound of Shaw within the video laughing, "HAA, HAHAHA, HA... HA."

The video playing is the same video that Chifuyu had showed in her office, somehow Shaw had managed to get his hands on it, "Oh no, it's the footage of Brendan wrecking every IS he gone up," Cecilia called out in worry. The girls in the locker room all gave cringing looks as they witnessed every scene of an IS being destroyed by Shaw and his Ironclad, "watch this, watch this and... BOOM!" Shaw expressed in excitement seeing a shot of him elbow dropping one of his combatants. The same girl that was in the video clenched her stomach after reliving that moment.

"Great! now we gotta relive through all of this again?!" one girl called out in annoyance, she is the girl that Shaw got her to shoot herself in the face, "that's right, now shut up and keep watching," Shaw replied and everyone continued to watch the painful video.

* * *

Waiting around for Chifuyu everyone decided to gossip to one another, "I can't believe you showed that video to the class," Charlotte uttered to Shaw her distaste towards his actions, "how did you even get your hands on that anyway?" Ichika asked.

"Easy, the Chief moved it onto a drive, handed it to Ms. Yamada, and I lifted it off her pocket," Shaw explained, "got her wallet too," Shaw held up a wallet in his hand and the whole group panicked. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!" Cecilia shouted, "WE'RE GONNA GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Charlotte added, "it was a force of habit, I couldn't help it and besides she doesn't know I took it, just like the rest of ya." Everyone shot a look at Shaw then it dawned on them, they all digged through their pockets, "my wallet's gone," "so is mine," "mine too," they all let out after realizing their possessions were missing.

Laura grabbed Shaw by the collar and pulled him down to her face, "where are all of our things?" Laura growled in anger, "relax they're in my locker safe and sound," Shaw explained and Laura took a moment to consider to beat up Shaw, but she decides to let him go instead. "You guys overreact to everything," Shaw added, " you mean like that time you drops three prosthetic eyes you gouged out of three Schwarzer agents?" Cecilia pointed. "Oh, those are fake, I just got three plastic balls and painted them gold, sure fooled you guys though," Shaw confessed.

The group stood there for a moment to process what Shaw had said, "wait... They were fake?" Laura asked and Shaw nodded his head, "... YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!" Laura called out in annoyance, "why would you do that?" Charlotte asked. "One: why the fuck not, and two: you wouldn't believe me if I said I blindly killed three German agents," Shaw provided. At that moment Maya had finally arrived to the arena, "O.K. Everyone are you ready for today's lesson," Maya announced, "YES YAMADA-SENSEI!" the students said in unison. "Great, now let's get started."

One girl in the crowed rose her hand to catch Maya's attention, "Ms. Yamada-sensei, where's Ms. Orimura-sensei?" "oh, Ms. Shinonono wanted to talk to her about a proposition," Maya answered, "what kind of proposition?" another girl asked. "A CHANCE TO FIGHT THE IRONCLAD!" everybody turned to the direction of the voice and there they saw it was Tabane who yelled out and with Chifuyu right behind her in her old "White Knight" IS.

"MS. ORIMURA-SENSEI'S GOING TO FIGHT SHAW-SAN!" the girls shouted in surprise, Shaw leans over to Ichika and whispers, "you think she's still mad about me banging in her office," Ichika slaps his face thinking it might somewhat be true. "Tabane-san you can't be serious, couldn't you got a student to do this?" Houki called out to her sister, "I do have a student as a back up if "IF" Shaw-kun beats Chi-chan," she answered, "why isn't she fighting Brendan-san first?" Rin wondered why, "because she's my secret weapon, and besides I asked all over the academy if they wanted to fight Shaw-kun, but they run away every time tell'em that," Tabane added.

* * *

Yesterday

"Ms. Shinonono I'm very honored that you wanted to speak to me," one girl spoke eagerly sitting on a cafeteria table and with Tabane sitting across from her, "that sounds wonderful, I've been wondering if want to take part in IS duel of the ages," "that sounds great, I can't believe it a fight of the ages and the inventor of the IS herself wants me to do it, Who am I going up against?" the student queried. "Brendan Shaw."

The student was frozen for a moment, but than finally got the words out, "BRENDAN SHAW! I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT HIM, THAT GUY GIVES ME CHILLS RUNNING DOWN MY SPINE. I'M SORRY MS. SHINONONO EVEN IF IT MIGHT BE A GREAT HONOR TO FIGHT FOR YOU, BUT I MUST DECLINE," the girl got up as quick as she could and ran off frighten. "... What the heck was that all about? O.K. if she won't do it then I'll just have to find someone else,"

Tababe asked around the academy trying to finding anyone who can fight Shaw. "Nope! I'm not going to fight him!" one girl decline, "fight the Ironclad?! that's suicide!" another rejected, "no way! I don't want my bones shattered in a million pieces!" "NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't wanna go against him! he gives me nightmares!"

"HEY LET GO OF ME!" one girl cried out trying to get away from Tabane, but she was holding on to her leg trying to prevent her from running away, "no! don't go please! I need a contender!" Tabane pleaded as she was dragged across the floor, but sadly loses her grip on the student's leg and she runs off. Tabane looks on as the student was running down the hall and then out of her sight, "FINE! I'LL JUST FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" she shouted, Tabane got up from the floor getting frustrated of the amount of girls that turned her down.

Tabane was walking down the halls bent over in sadness, "where am I going to find someone to fight that meanie," Tabane pondered and at that moment she made a turn to the next hall she came across Chifuyu covered in soot, ash, and smelled like smoke. Tabane walked up to her old childhood friend wondering what happened, "Chi-chan, what happened? you look like you went down a chimney," Chifuyu turn towards Tabane glaring at her.

"Not now Tabane, I aready have enough problems to deal with, I've just set fire to my office," said Chifuyu still mad, "uh, can I aske why you set your office on fire?" Tabane asked. Chifuyu looked in both sides of the hall seeing if the close is clear, "okay, but come closer," both Tabane and Chifuyu leaned in closer to one another so no one else can hear them. "There was another video that the monitors has caught on camera and it was Shaw-san sneaking into my office," Chifuyu whispered and Tabane was now hooked, "what did he do?" Tabane whispered excitingly, "he and his girlfriend had sex right on top of my desk," Chifuyu finished.

Tabane placed her hands tightly on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming out what Chifuyu had just said, "he just had sex in your office?" she whispered and Chifuyu nodded her head in reply. "... Wait? how do you feel about him?" Tabane asked, "feel like ripping his stupid head clean off," Chifuyu expressed in anger and Tabane liked what she heard, "well then, how would you like the chance to fight him?" Tabane offered and Chifuyu was all ears.

* * *

Back in the arena

"So we're gonna do this right here, right now?" Shaw asked casually, stretching his shoulder in his IS, "no, we'll do this tomorrow, I want everyone to see this, SO YOU BETTER SHOW UP!" Tabane stated, "okay, but if I win, I get one of your rabbits," Shaw demanded. "Uh, why?" Houki asked, "two words: rabbit soup," Shaw provided rubbing his hands together. Tabane gasps at the demand, "that's horrible," "take it or leave it's your choice," Shaw added, Tabane thought for a moment, but puts back a smile on her face.

"Deal," she answered holding out her hand to be shaked, Shaw firmly grasps her hand and shook it, "in the words of Al Bundy: Let's rock," he stated with a big grin on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

After both Shaw and Tabane shook on the bet Tabane and Chifuyu walked out of the arena to prepare for tomorrow and the group went back to their class, "alright class getting back where we left off, we're going to be practicing on team building once again, so I'm going to put you into teams of three and you will be competing against each other, got it?" Maya instructed. Before any of the students could respond Shaw yells out, "HELL YEAH! YOU'RE GOING DOWN HONNE!" "PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Honne respond in panic, "NEVER!" Shaw shouted.

Everyone waited as Maya paired three students up with each other to begin the lesson, "O.K. next will be Ms. Alcott, Mr. Orimura, and Ms. Aikawa," said Maya, "and then Mr. Shaw, Ms. Dunois, and Ms. Nohotoke, there that's everyone now be careful and try not to hit your teammates... I'm looking at you Shaw," Maya addressed firmly. "Wwwhhaaaat, c'mon like I'll do anything like that," Shaw retorted and then turns to Honne and runs his thumb across his neck making her gulp.

After teams were made everyone checked through their weapons Shaw decided to give his team a word of advice, "remember guys "teammates" are just a fancy word for "Walking ammo boxes" got it," "that's just cruel Brendan," Charlotte commented disagree with his methodes. "relax Charlie I was only kidding," he retorted.

Charlotte inspected her weapons which were two smg p-90's making sure nothing was in the barrel, she then looked over to Shaw and to see the weapon he has in his hands which looked liked and old style double barrel, "you're really gonna take a break-action shotgun to a gunfight with fully automatic weapons?" Charlotte asked feeling doubly for Shaw's choice. "First of all it's a "double rifle" and yes I am, because look at it I could kill a dinosaur with these rounds," Shaw demonstrated by pulling out one of the bullets to illustrate how big it is.

The round seemed to reach from the bottom of his IS's palm to his finger tips, "and that's what makes it so deadly?" Honne asked amazed by the bullet, "no, this weapon is deadly because its... "Chuck Norris approved"," Shaw told his teammates. "That's ridiculous," Charlotte interjected, but Shaw then spins the gun around to show the "Chuck Norris Stamp of Approval" on the side of the barrel, "huh, I stand corrected," Charlotte stated amazed such a thing exists, "and also I'm bringing this," Shaw added picking up a SMG Vector.

"Alright first teams to go up against each other will be Alcott, Orimura, and Aikawa against Dunois, Shaw, and Nohotoke, please step on to the field," Maya instructed her students. Both teams stood on each end squaring up to each other, "HI HONNE-SAN!" Aikawa yelled out to her friend on the opposing team, "HI KIYOKA-SAN!" Honne yelled back gleefully, "you're gonna be fighting her soon you know that, right," Shaw whispered to Honne which made her feel a bit stupid.

"Oh Shaw I almost forgot to tell you, if you get out the field you'll be disqualified," Maya informed, "aww man, that's horse shit," Shaw complained, Maya gave both teams a moment to get ready and then, "BEGIN!" Right when the fight begun everyone took to the skies especially the other team so they can avoid the anti-everything that is the Ironclad, "HEY! GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR FREAK'N FACES IN!" Shaw threaten jumping in the air trying to reach them, but was completely useless.

Charlotte engages with Cecilia in a dog fight firing rounds at each other, they spun, dived, and dodging the onslaught of bullets being fired trying to land on their targets. Charlotte sees that Shaw is on the ground and wonders why isn't he rocketing himself into the air like he did on the first day he arrived, "Brendan, why aren't you jumping in the air like when you fought Ichika?" she called out and then ducks down, avoiding getting shot in the face. "Because it takes time to warm up, so I'm just gonna have to shoot from here for right now," Shaw pulls out the double rifle and aims it at Ichika.

Shaw squeezes the trigger and the gun made the loudest bang that anyone has ever heard, the slug goes ripping through the air nearly hitting Ichika, the round seem to only graze him on the shoulder, Ichika looks to his shoulder and sees a noticeable graze where the round made which was a perfectly smooth groove. Cecilia realized how much of a threat the gun in Shaw's possession could be so she deploys her drones and sends them to Shaw's way, but before the drones could make it, Shaw had blasted Ichika out of the sky by spraying the air with the Vector making him drop like sack of bricks.

"WHOOOOA!- BAM!" Ichika yelled before meeting the dirt, "ACCURACY IS FOR DOOOOOORKS!" Shaw expressed yelling up in the air, but then Shaw had received a shot to the back, but as with everything that took a shot at the Ironclad the blast had no effect. Shaw turns to Cecilia still high in the air and clearly he wasn't happy, "now you have my full attention, big mistake!" he yelled out.

The small fleet of Blue Tears drones had surrounded Shaw in all direction and before they could start firing Shaw thought it felt a little familiar, "I am having some major déjà vu here," and the drones begun there assault rounds flew everywhere landing on every part on him, Shaw shields his face so he wouldn't be blinded.

Ichika dusted himself off in the crater he made when he landed, "alright time to- POW!" Ichika was interrupted by a ricochet bullet, "are you serious?" said Shaw seeing how Ichika was easily shot back into the hole. After being carpeted by drones Shaw was starting to get pissed, "alright I had about enough of this," he draws out his Vector with one hand and starts to spray'n pray while he swats out some of the drones with his free hand.

While Shaw was busy with the drones and Charlotte and Cecilia trying to blast each other, Honne and Kiyoka were trying to make the fight look convincing, they didn't really want to hurt each other. They were pulling punches, aiming over their heads, pretty much stalling, they pull each other in so they can think of a strategy, but made it look like they were locking in to one another, "Honne-san what should we do? I don't wanna fight you," Kiyoka whispered, "I know, but I can't think of anything," Honne whispered back.

Back to Shaw, he had taken care of the last drone by stomping on it to the ground, "c'mon that's all you got," Shaw shouted "how about this," Ichika comes fast and before Shaw could react Ichika delivers a right hook to Shaw's left cheek. Shaw turns his head towards Ichika stuck his hand to his face and shoves him back, Ichika stumbles backwards, but charges back at Shaw swinging at him, Shaw ducks down dodging the first swing, he then stuck his left arm up blocking the second swing, then delivers a punch to Ichika's gut.

Ichika bows down clenching his stomach then stumbles back some more, but before he could recover Shaw comes in with a superman punch, sending Ichika to the ground making him immobile once again, "hey, you tried. AND FAILED!" Shaw quoted.

Back in the air Honne and Kiyoka were still trying come up of a way out of their predicament, "thought of anything yet?" Honne asked, "no, you?" Kiyoka answered, "we better think of something or- what's that sound?" they both heard a strange rumbling sound and it seemed to be getting louder. They both looked down to where the sound was coming from and both of them turned pale for they see Shaw rocketing towards them, "MAJESTIC. AS. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!" it seemed that the thrusters had fully warmed up and is now on a collision course for the both of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they both screamed, they held on to each other for dear life because they were both too scared to move and can only watch as Shaw collides with them. there was a huge explosion as Shaw hits dead center of his target and all three of them fell back down to earth, as the smoke cleared Honne emerged from it miraculously unharmed.

"I'm O.K.? I'm O.K.!" she expressed in happiness, but was cut short as she looked over to Kiyoka. the Legs of her IS was in ruins, "uh no! Kiyoka-san are you O.K.?" Honne asked worryingly, "looks like she's in pain," Shaw jumped in, "NO I'M NOT, I'M FINE!" Kiyoka shouted in panic, "she's lying, here you have to put her out her misery," Shaw hands her his double rifle. Honne fumbles the gun in her hands so far Shaw has her on the fence wether her friend is really in pain (she's not).

"No I'm fine Honne, please believe me," Kiyoka pleaded as her friend pointed the gun at her, she frantically glanced between Kiyoka and Shaw back and forth as they both tried to convince her on who's right. "HONNE!" Kiyoka, "DO IT!" Shaw, "PLEASE!" "SQUEEZE THE TRIGGER," "NOOO!" "JUST, DO IT," what the fuck, where did Shia Labeouf come from?

Honne was in a panic so she closed her eyes, tightens her grip, and - **BOOOOM!**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"...** Man, right in the face," Shaw commented (don't worry she's O.K... Maybe).

Honne walks off the field crying like the boy who had to put down his dog in Old Yeller, now that Honne and Kiyoka are out it now just leaves four pilots left in the field.

Ichika vision starts to come back after being beaten down by Shaw, as his vision was about to be clear Ichika's eyes widen in alarm for Shaw was standing right over him, "heeeey buddy, how do you like to take a free flight," Shaw quipped, "naw I think am good," Ichika responded in fear for what Shaw had in store for him. "Oh c'mon don't be such a pansy," Shaw picks Ichika right of the ground and points the double rifle right to his chest, Ichika couldn't get himself free from the Ironclad's grip so he closed his eyes and braced himself.

The trigger was pulled and the hammer came down, igniting both rounds, blasting them out of the barrel, and into Ichika's chest sending him flying though the air with IS pieces flying everywhere. Maya jumped out of the way of where Ichika was going to land, Maya runs to Ichika still laying on the ground, "oh my god Ichika are you- wait a sec," Maya paused for a moment to what was hanging off of Ichika's waist, "hey this is my wallet! Ichika you were the one who stole my wallet?" Maya demanded in anger and before Ichika could protest Maya cuts him off, "well you're in big trouble young man, wait til your sister hears about this, for the rest of you class is dismissed," Maya grabs Ichika by the ear and drags him off to Chifuyu's office.

Cecilia and Charlotte came back down and watched as Ichika was dragged off, "wait, why does Ichika have Ms. Yamada's wallet? didn't you have it in your pocket Brendan?" Cecilia pondered and the girls turned to Shaw, "I... may have... slipped it in his pocket," he answered, "YOU WHAT!" they all yelled in disapproval. "how could you do that to Ichika?" Houki demanded, "yeah, that's just low," Laura added, "O.K. I know it's bad, but the Chief's already pissed off about me getting down and dirty in her office, so yeah I threw Ichika under the bus, but he's not gonna get into serious trouble. Like c'mon does he get in trouble constantly?"

The girls looked to one another and thought to themselves for a moment, and yeah Ichika doesn't get into trouble regularly maybe Chifuyu would let Ichika off easy. "fine Brendan-san we trust that Ichika is going to be alright, but if he gets seriously punished Laura's gonna kick you in your crotch again," Houki threaten. "Well bring it," Shaw called out, Laura sprinted towards Shaw and swung her leg as hard as she could and when her foot met with Shaw's privates Laura felt her foot was in immense pain, she hopped on one foot while she held on to the other, "OW! OW! OW! OW!" she cried out, "HA! I'm wearing a cup so what's ya gonna do now," Shaw gloat and was sudden met with a fist to the face sending him to the ground.

"... That didn't hurt," Shaw retorted still laying on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

The day has come, the day that Brendan Shaw goes up against Chifuyu Orimura, the so called fight of the ages, the Ironclad vs the White knight, the whole academy was present in the arena, not wanting to miss this once and probably in lifetime event. Shaw and the gang were in the locker room getting ready, "man, the whole academy is here," Ichika spoke looking out the door seeing a crowded arena.

"Yeah, there even T.V. crews shooting the whole thing, looks like the word got around really quick," Rin added, "alright Brendan what are taking to the fight?" Houki asked, wondering what will Shaw use in the duel with one of the greatest IS pilots of all time. Shaw sets down his weapons of choice on the bench, "let's see, you're taking your shotgun once again and your dual axes... That's it? nothing else?" Charlotte asked puzzling on the small choices, "no, I got the IS, it can do some major damage too, remember?" Shaw corrected.

"O.K, but the White Knight is pretty fast, how are you going to keep up with it?" Cecilia added, because the White Knight might be old, but it's still faster than the Ironclad, "I guess I just have to anticapate and time it perfectly, if not, then I'm screwed," Shaw explained. The group hears out Shaw's strategy for the match, but then Maki had just entered the locker room, "hey babe, come to wish me luck," Shaw spoke seeing Maki walk in, "yep," she replied and gave Shaw a kiss on the lips, "oh so you're Maki Akarua, Brendan has told us much about you," said Cecilia.

Maki turned to the group to greet them with a bow, "Oh it's nice to meet all of-," Maki stopped mid-sentence after seeing Charlotte just staring at a certain part of her making Maki very irritated. "QUIT STARING AT MY ASS!" Maki roared, snapping Charlotte from her stare, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Charlotte pleaded trying to apologize. "You don't complain when I do it," Shaw added smirking at Maki, "well of course I don't," Maki replied caressing his face.

Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura look on to the lovey dovey couple and can't help to feel a tad bit jealous of Maki, because Shaw has only been in the academy for less than a month and already he has already chosen a girl who he wants to spend his time with. Unlike Ichika who has been in the academy for much longer than that, still hasn't chosen between the five of them.

The couple came in for a quick kiss and then broke off, while they admired each other's presences, but the sound of the P.A. system came on, "ARE YOU READY!" the announcer roared and the sound of the crowd chanting. "I should probably get going," Shaw mentioned and he jogged out to the arena, as everybody looked on as Shaw left, they wounder- "guys, Brendan forgot to take his stuff," Laura stepped up drawing everyone's attention to her. They all darted their eyes to the bench where Shaw had set down his shotgun and axes.

"HOW DID HE FORGET HIS THINGS?!" Ichika shouted, "HE MUST'VE FORGOT WHEN YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT!" Rin suggested pointing at Maki, "OH! WHAT'VE I DONE!?" Maki cried out in concern, "HE'S SO DEAD! **DEAD**!" Charlotte screamed. The group ran out to the stands with the other students and spotted Shaw on one side of what looked like a giant white ring marked on the floor and was risen two stories, supposely if Chifuyu knocks Shaw out of it he's disqualified and Chifuyu would win.

"BRENDAAAAAN!" the group yelled to grab his attention, Shaw turned around not knowing why they were shouting at him, after he turned around Houki and Cecilia partially activated their IS to lift Shaw's weapons in the air and when Shaw saw them holding his weapons up his eyes went wide.

"Awwwwww fu-," Before Shaw could finish, the fight had already started, Chifuyu had barged Shaw in the back nearly sending him off the ring. Right before Shaw could fall off the edge, he dug the claws of his IS right on the edge, dangling off the side Shaw climbed back up on the ring and took a stance, "well it looks like I'm gonna have to do this with my bare hands," Shaw commented on his situation.

"Tabane-san! call off the fight!" Ichika yelled out, running up to Tabane with the others, "why are you guys yelling at me?" said Tabane poking her finger in her ear, "you have to call off the match," Houki pleaded to her older sister, "why?" "because Brendan forgot to take his weapons with him," Cecilia clarified holding Shaw's shotgun in her IS hand. "Wow, he forgot to take his weapons to the fight, how?" Tabane asked curisously, "he forgot when he and his girlfriend here were making out," Rin explained and Tabane took a step closer to examine her, "oh I know who she is, Chifuyu showed me the footage in her office, and got to say, that was very naughty," Tabane teased making Maki blush embarrassingly.

Chifuyu was going around in circles of Shaw and jabbing him with her sword, while Shaw tried to swap at her, "c'mon Shaw-san, you gotta be faster than that," Chifuyu called out, "just wait til I get my hands on you," Shaw retorted. As Shaw tried to get his sights on Chifuyu he was suddenly struck from behind the shoulder and was hit again, and again, and again.

As Shaw was bombarded by Chifuyu's attack, Shaw waited for the right moment, and right when Chifuyu shot towards Shaw from behind, Shaw swung his right arm behind him, strucking Chifuyu on the chest making her land flat on her back. "Not so fast now, are ya," Shaw taunted, before Chifuyu could get up Shaw grabbed hold Chifuyu by her legs and started swinging her up in the air and back down to the ground repeatedly.

Right when Shaw was about to smack her back to the ground again Chifuyu actived her wings and shot straight up in the air with Shaw still hanging on, the crowd looked up to the sky where both contenders were now battling out.

Chifuyu freed one leg and kicked Shaw in the face several times, Shaw quickly climbed up on Chifuyu and started swinging, but tried to stay on her, the two exchanged blows in the middle of the air. Shaw slowly chipped away at Chifuyu's IS, but was having trouble trying to land a good blow while Chifuyu kept landing punches to his face, but wasn't causing any real damage. Shaw swung his fist towards Chifuyu's head, but Chifuyu ducked and Shaw was over Chifuyu's left shoulder, Chifuyu threw Shaw behind her back and kicked him to the ground, but luckily Shaw thrusters were fully charged and activated them right before he hit the floor.

"I BELIEVE I COULD FLYYYYYYYYY!" Shaw roared while he soared up in to the air like a rocket ship, Chifuyu quickly anticipated this and deployed her particle gun to shoot Shaw back down, but before she could Shaw spat fire at her. The intense heat blinded her, "hey if can't handle the heat than stay out my face," Shaw commented, now back in the air they continued brawling, the fight kinda look like some trying to pry a racoon off their face. "Get off me so I can grind you to a pulp," Chifuyu threaten, "make me."

As Chifuyu tried to get Shaw off her as he punched and clawed away at her IS, as the fight dragged on Chifuyu was growing more and more irritated, "THAT'S IT! I HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS!" she shouted. Chifuyu drawed out her gun and shot it in Shaw's face blinding him, while his sight was temporarily disabled Chifuyu kicked Shaw off her, for a moment Shaw seem to freeze in mid air, but then Chifuyu brought out her broad sword and slammed it down on Shaw sending straight down to the ring.

Right when Shaw hit the ground a big puff of dust was lifted into the air consuming Shaw, as the dust died down the gang back in the stands gasps to what they saw. Shaw's IS was planted deep into the ground where only his shoulder and head were visible, "aww, shit! I'm stuck!" Shaw let out, struggling to get out. Back in the stands group panicked, "he can't move! what's he gonna do?" Ichika cried out, "YES! CHI-CHAN NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! FINISH HIM!" Tabane yelled triumphantly.

Chifuyu positioned herself directly over Shaw and shot straight up, she went up so high the crowd lost sight of her, until finally they saw her diving down, they entire arena were sitting on the edge of their seats from suspense to what might be Shaw's finally moments in life. The crowd looked until they heard a faint sound, but it was getting loader, and loader, " does anyone else hear that?" laura asked, "yeah I hear it too, it sounds like... Singing?" Cecilia added, the gang looked around for the source of the singing voice until it became load enough to become understandable, and the words were.

"americaaaa, AMERICAAAAAAA, **'MURICA! FUCK YEAH**!" the entire crowd turned to the direction of the singing and there behold a man, a man like no other, that made everyone widen their eyes and made their jaws drop, because that man is... "Macho Man" Randy Savage, "OOOOHH YEAH!" Randy soared through the sky while ridding the legendary monster truck "Big Foot".

"What the-," Houki spoke, but befor she can finish Randy Savage jumped out of the monster truck while it was still in the air, before Chifuyu had struck the finally blow onto Shaw, she was knocked out of the sky by the truck. It all went too fast for Chifuyu to realize that the professional wrestler was coming right for her now, Chifuyu got back up to take on the new contender that just flew in from out of nowhere. The man had dark, long hair, and a beard, he wore sunglasses and a flamboyant attire of a purple tiger pattern pants and bandana, a purple shirt with a picture of sunglasses that said "Macho Man", and wore black leather boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Chifuyu demanded from the man, "who am I?" he responded in raspy and deep voice, "I am the tower of power, too sweet to be sour. I'm funky like a monkey. Sky is the limit and space is the place. I am the man who is too hot to handle, too cold to hold. I am... Macho Man."

Chifuyu charged at Macho Man with great speed, but Macho Man was greater, he quickly stepped back to the side, grabbed Chifuyu by the arm, and flipped her onto her back, he then lifted Chifuyu back up on her feet, and delivered an elbow smash to the face causing Chifuyu become dazed. Chifuyu's vision had now become blurred everything was spining, she tried to hit her opponent, but she was seeing double. Macho Man dodeged every punch Chifuyu tried land on him, Macho Man caught both her arms, held right under his armpits, and gave Chifuyu a headbutt.

Chifuyu fell to the ground, flat on her back, she was too exhausted to fight, but it wasn't over yet, because she turned her head and saw Macho Man standing on top of Big Foot, he then jump off, soaring through the air like an eagle. Chifuyu couldn't move, she had no energy left in her, she can only watch as Macho Man delivered his finishing move "The Diving Elbow Drop". Time seem to slow down because Shaw swore he saw fireworks setting off as Macho Man came soaring through and landed on Chifuyu's chest, the force of the finisher was so great that Chifuyu's IS deactivated making the fight over with Macho Man as the victor.

Shaw looked on with amazement to the man who probably saved his life, Macho Man walked up to Shaw who was still planted deep into the ring and lifted Shaw straight off the ground still in his IS with great ease. "Macho Man Randy Savage, you saved my life, but I thought you were dead?" Shaw spoke still amazed that the supposedly deceased wrestler is standing right before him, "I am dead, but I sensed a fellow American in distress and of dire need of help, so I rose back from grave, ya know why?" Macho Man explained and pointed at Shaw to know the answer. "Because you're the cream of the crop," Shaw answered, "that's right, looks like my job here is done, time for me to head back to that giant wrestling ring in the sky, farewell kid," Macho Man announced.

Macho Man whistled and Big Foot came to his side, Macho Man climbed aboard, and Big Foot took to the skies to carry him off back to the heavens, "wow..." Shaw said as he watch a legend fly away. As Macho Man disappeared into the sky everyone turned their attention back to Shaw and Shaw turned his attention to Tabane, "HEY CRAZY! YOU LOSE! FORK OVER THE RABBIT I'M HUNGY!" Shaw shouted out, "YOU HAVEN'T WON YET YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED, BUT YOU STILL HAVE MY BACK UP TO DEAL WITH!" Tabane yelled back and she was obviously not happy that a dead man beaten her best friend with his bare hands.

Shaw had forgotten all about the back up, he was pretty annoyed, "wait, are we just gonna ignore everything that just happened right now?" Ichika spoke up about a deceased professional wrestler coming down from the heavens. "How can we? it's all on national T.V." Rin mentioned, "IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! ARE YOU GONNA FACE MY BACK UP OR WHAT!?" Tabane interrupted angrily, "FINE! BRING THAT BITCH OUT SO I-," WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" Maki roared at Shaw from behind, startling him, "Maki? wait? you're the back up?" Shaw asked sheepishly.

"Wait when did you get Shaw's girlfriend to be the back up?" Houki asked puzzled and Tabane gave the group a grine.

* * *

Two days earlier

"Aaaaahh, Ms. Akaura it's lovely meeting you," Tabane greeted the student with Chifuyu by her side, "it's lovely meeting you too Ms. Shinonono," Maki greeted back nervously, "what is it that you needed to tell me that is so important?" she asked. "We need you as a back up," Chifuyu informed, "a back up for what, if I might ask?" Maki asked confusingly, "a back up for the fight against Brendan Shaw, your boyfriend," Tabane answered. Maki was taken back from the answer she just received.

"You want me to fight Brendan-sama? no, I refuse, you can't make me," Maki rejected, but Chifuyu came up to her left side and slammed her hand on the table, "you say that, but how would your parents feel if they heard their daughter got in trouble for having sexual intercourse in a teacher's office, with a boy?" Chifuyu mentioned cynically to the student. Maki gasps at the mere mention of her parents, "are you blackmailing me?" she startled, "maybe we are, maybe we're not," Tabane quoted, slidding in to Maki's right side, "what will it be Ms. Akarua? Face Shaw? or your parents?" Chifuyu demanded.

Maki had no choice, she didn't her parents to know she's with a boy, not yet anyway, "... Fine I'll do it, but I really don't want to fight him," Maki pleaded, "relax, Mr. Shaw isn't gonna lay a finger on you," Chifuyu reassured the worried student. "Are you sure?" "of course I'm sure, c'mon Tabane we gotta get ready," Chifuyu called to her friend. "Wait, wait, wait, I just wanna ask one thing from her," Tabane asked, "fine, make it quick," Chifuyu ordered, and Tabane leaned in close to Maki and she had a big smirk on her face. "Soooo... What's he like?.. down there?" "TABANE!" "C'MON! tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us," Tabane jumped up and down like a child trying to get Maki to spill the beans as her face turned red as an apple.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!" Maki cracked and Tabane was all ears, all four of them if you count her robotic bunny ears, "surprisingly for me he's completly smooth," Maki whispered. "Oh, so he shaves, down there. how big is he?" Tabane processed the information and pushed on causing Chifuyu to turn red, "let's just say, he fits like a glove," Maki answered and Tabane giggled thinking dirty thoughts. "You're a lucky girl Ms. Akaura, well see you at the big fight in two days," Tabane said gleefully and her and Chifuyu walked off.

* * *

Back in the arena

"They blackmailed you? that's cold," Shaw commented on his girlfriend's situation, he looked at her head to toe in the IS she is in, the IS was a dark green color with the feet, hands, and joints colored black, the limbs were a rectangular in shape, and the wings resembled that of a jet engine, and Shaw seems to find it very sexy on her. Maki noticed that Shaw was staring at her with arousal and saw an opportunity, "hey Brendan-sama, why won't you come over and take a closer looker," she motioned him by flexing her finger to call him over and predictably Shaw took the bait.

As Shaw inched closer to Maki he removed his helmet to get a better look at his girl and when he was in arms lengths of her, Maki pulled Shaw in, "close your eyes and pucker up sweetie," Maki instructed her boyfriend. Shaw did as he was told, he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but suddenly Maki placed her hand on Shaw's face and shoved him backwards, sending him tumbling off the ring.

"YOU LITTLE- BOOM!" Shaw yelled before he hit the dirt, "I win," Maki cheered as she prance around, in the stands Tabane cheered on once she saw Shaw tumbling down, "YEAH! Mr. Cottontail lives to see another day!" she yelled. At the bottom of the ring Shaw laid on the ground a bit agitated that he's going out empty handed.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a couple of weeks since the match and the whole academy went back to their normal businesses, Ichika and the girls were hanging around in the cafeteria, they were all gathered around Ichika holding the school's news paper which titled "DECEASED WRESTLING LEGEND DEFEATS GREATEST I.S. PILOT". "So that's "Macho Man" Randy Savage Shaw talked about in Chifuyu's office?" Charlotte pointed at the picture on the news paper, "he looks funny in that getup," Rin commented on the wrestler's apperence, "I wonder how Orimura-sensei is doing?" Houki thought out loud.

* * *

In the infirmary

Chifuyu laid on her bed with a neck brace around her neck and her arms crossed, she stared furiously at the T.V. screen which was turned on to the news channel. The station was playing back the scene from the match that Macho Man had beaten Chifuyu, "in a shocking terms of events, a deceased American professional wrestler "Macho Man, Randy Savage" has beaten greatest IS pilot Chifuyu Orimura in a IS duel-."

Chifuyu changed the channel on the T.V. to forget about the match, but the next channel played a slim jim commercial and guess who was in it? "I'm Macho Man and I'm here-," Chifuyu seeing his face once again decided to just turn off the T.V. Chifuyu sat on her bed pouting, "stupid Randy Savage," Chifuyu muttered angerly to herself.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria

"I'm pretty sure she's alright," Ichika assured his friends, "by the way, have any of you guys seen Brendan late? because I've haven't seen him in days after the fight," Ichika added, "no, I haven't seen him anywhere," Houki mentioned and the group tried to speculate what had happened to him. "last thing I heard Ms. Akaura is not happy with Brendan calling her... A bitch," Cecilia informed the group, but speak of the devil, Shaw showed up in the cafeteria. "Hey guys there he is," Charlotte pointed at Shaw, the whole group turned to see Shaw walking towards them and to their surprise Shaw was carrying a bouquet of red roses and gigantic teddy bear that was bigger than himself.

"Hey guys, have you seen Maki anywhere?" Shaw asked his friends while he scanned the cafeteria for his girlfriend, the whole group just stared at Shaw thinking he was crazy, which isn't that far off. "uh, no we haven't Brenda-san," Rin spoke breaking the silence, "what's all that for?" Laura inquiry Shaw. "I'm trying to get her to forgive me for accidentally calling her... That word," said Shaw, "so that's what the giant stuffed animal and roses are for?" Houki spoke up, "well yes, and it's her birthday too, and I really need this guys," Shaw explained, but he sounded a bit on edge at the end.

The girls can tell that Shaw was not at ease, "is everything alright Brendan because you sound a bit tensed," Cecilia asked Shaw who seem to have little drops of sweat rolling down his forhead, "fuck no, Maki been punishing me for days," Shaw said sternly. The group jump back at Shaw's sudden aggravated tone, he was not in a good mood, "calm down Brendan-san, what is Akaura-san doing to you anyway?" Ichika tried to ease Shaw's mood, "yeah, what can she do to you that can get you so on edge?" Charlotte asked wondering how a girl about the same height as Rin can make a healthy, strong, young man to be so ralied up. "Because she's been ridding me long and hard for days, not even penetration she will just rub and rub, it's like she trying to start a freaking fire, and we don't even finish. I haven't came for sooooo long, my balls are so blue, it feels like there are a dozen clamps on them," Shaw explained in detail and the whole group couldn't believe what Shaw was describing to them.

"Can't you take care of it on your own?" Houki advised Shaw, thinking why he couldn't just rub one off in his dorm, "I can't," Shaw shot back, "why not?" Houki regretfully continued, "because she locked it up." The whole group stood silent for a momemt, until Laura spoke up, "What do mean she "locked it up"?" "I mean she puts a fucking "dick cage" on my fucking dick! after she's done," Shaw struggled to keep his voice down. The group just stared at Shaw in his eyes and then quickly glaced down to his pants. "HEY! EYES UP HERE!"

As Shaw was about to continue, Maki had just came in and head towards the group, Shaw sees her coming his way, so he stand up straight and put on a big smile, "hey babe, I wanted to say happy birthday, and give you this," Shaw spoke while trying to sound innocent while he held out the gifts in his hands to Maki. Maki looked at Shaw puzzling, but takes the bouquet from his hand, she adjusted her glasses and inspected the flowers carefully, "they look beautiful Shaw, my parents will love it," Maki added, "... what?" Shaw said timidly.

Everybody stood silent for a couple of moments to what Maki had mentioned, "what are saying?" Shaw asked, "it's my parents wedding anniversary today," Maki explained to him, "I thought it was your birthday today?" Laura spoke, jumping into the conversation. "It is, I was born on their anniversary, but Brendan-sama you have to get ready fast, my parents want to meet you," said Maki and when Shaw heard that her parents wanted to see him, his face went pale.

"Wait how do they know you have a boyfriend?" Houki asked curiously, "apparently my older brother saw the match on T.V. and he told my parents, and now my family want to see you, so hurry up and get ready, oh and put on something nice, and you guys can come too," Maki instructed Shaw. Shaw processed the information that he was told and when Maki was about to run off the get her things ready Shaw stopped her. "Maki wait, can you please..." Shaw pleaded to her, "right now?" Shaw shook his head and was pretty much begging her to end it, "fine, but we gotta make this quick o.k." Maki and Shaw left the gifts with the others so they can take care of business, Maki then grabs Shaw by the wrist and dragged him to the bathroom, into one of the stall.

Shaw sat down on the toilet and Maki undid his pants, took of the "cage", and pulled down her panties, she then directed Shaw's unit under her slit and slid it right in, Shaw felt the tight insides of Maki and looked up to her face and saw that she need this just as much as he did, her face was burning red, her mouth was watering, and her eyes rolling back. Shaw thrusts back and forth rapidly into Maki's insides, "yes! YES! **YES! GIVE IT TO ME YOU STUD!** " Maki yelled out consumed with pleasure, the odd thing about this was that the bathroom Maki chose was actually right outside the cafeteria, so the group and who ever else was in there heard the whole thing play out making them feel very uncomfortable, "OH! OH YES... you came so much, it's all oozing out," hearing Maki let out, and Charlotte for some reason covered the stuffed bear's ears.

* * *

On a train to mainland Japan

The whole group sat in there seats on the train in their formal wear, "so Akaura-san, what's your family like anyway?" Houki asked Maki sitting across from her, "I have a older brother name Akio his an amateur sumo wrestler, but he's trying to go pro, and I have little sister name Natsuko," Maki informed the group. "And your parents? what are they like?" Laura pondered.

Maki looked in her head for the words to describe her parents, "well my parents can be a little stern at times because they have to keep a good image, we're an upper class family, by the way where's Brendan-sama?" Shaw wasn't sitting with them at the moment he was busy somewhere else. "I think he still in the bathroom," Cecilia mentioned, "I'll go check on him," Ichika offered, he got up from his seat and went to the back of the train to search for Shaw. Ichika walked down the car of the train until he came up to one of the bathrooms, "Brendan-san? is everything O.K. in there?" Ichika called out knocking on the door, for a moment Ichika heard some wrestling noises, but the door to the bathroom eventually slid open and Shaw scooted out, but for some reason Shaw didn't look too hot.

Shaw was in his delta force dress uniform, while Ichika and the girls were dressed in kimonos, "I thought you were gonna wear a kimono?" Ichika questioned him. "I am not wearing a dress," Shaw answered sternly while he fixed his beret, "this isn't a dress- nevermind, but I'm hear to tell you that Akaura-san comes from an upper class family, and upper class parents aren't very fond on the idea of their kids dating foreigners," Ichika provided. Shaw bent down placing his hands on his knees to steady himself, "ah shit, that doesn't sound good," Shaw moaned, "yeah, but can you try and keep the cursing down, that's gonna ruin any chance you'll have with her parents," Ichika advised, "right got it, now if you can excuse me," Shaw turned back to the bathroom and shut the door, all Ichika can hear is Shaw puking his brains out.

* * *

right outside the Akaura residence

The entire gang had just got off the shuttle from the train station and their stood in front of them was the Akaura residence, the house is a tridtional two story Japanese mansion, with walls blocking off the backyard from either side of the house, the front door was huge and had three balloons on both sides of the double door. Everybody let Maki and Shaw walk ahead of them so they can be first to knock on the door. Shaw was nervous and he's done things like take on Chifuyu in a IS duel with his bare hands, but for some reason he was shaking in his boots.

Right when they reach the front door Maki knocked on it and waited for someone to answer, while they waited Maki turned to Shaw and fixed anything that was out of line, "take it easy Brendan, just remember to bow when they say hello, O.K." Maki instructed carefully. Shaw took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "alright, it's now or never-," "wait Brendan we forgot the gifts in the shuttle," Charlotte mentioned at the last minute, "I'll run back and get em," Shaw volunteered, he ran passed everybody to the shuttle, but at that moment the front door swung open and their stood a couple, a couple that were happy see their daughter. "Maki, you're home," the mother let out and came to give her daughter a big hug, her hair is the same color as Maki, but was shorter, and tied back, "how is your education at the academy?" her father eagerly asked, he had a slender figure, his hair was black and neatly combed, and he wore small rectangular glasses.

"Its doing fin, dad," Maki answered, Maki's father walked up to Ichika and bowed to him, "so you're the boy who's dating my daughter, it's lovely meeting you, I see you brought your friends along too." The entire group stood their not even daring to say a word, for Mr. Akaura had mistaken Ichika for Maki's boyfriend, "uh... dad," Mr. Akaura turned to his daughter and he was completely caught off gaurd by the tall man that stood right beside his little girl holding a gigantic teddy bear for her daughter's birthday and a bouquet of roses for their wedding anniversary. They all stood there awkwardly as Maki's parents continued staring at Shaw, "mom, dad... this is Brendan... he's my boyfriend," Maki gestured to Shaw, "it's a pleasure to meet the both of you," Shaw greeted nervously and followed it with a bow, just like Maki advised.


	15. Chapter 15

Everybody was sitting in the living room inside, they were told by Maki on the shuttle ride here that there was going to be a party to celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Akaura's anniversary, but it seems that they arrived a bit too early because the house was empty and silent. While Shaw and the group lounged in the living room Maki and her parents were discussing about her love interest, A.K.A Shaw, in the kitchen, "why are you dating a foreigner? I was gonna let it slide when I saw the other young man, but this one I will not stand for, you do realise you're supposed to marry Hagen Yufuka," her father expressed sounding displeased. "Hagen Yufuka? dad Yufuka opted out on the arrangement, he doesn't want to get into a relationship, and I love Brendan-sama and he loves me back, so can you please give him a chance," Maki begged with her father.

Mr. Akaura gave thought to what his daughter requested, putting a finger on his chin, while Maki's father thought about it, Shaw and the rest of the crew try to make conversation in the living room, "so... how you guys think Maki's dad thinks about me? good? Bad?" Shaw questioned while he stood in front of a bookshelf "uh? Brendan," Rin called out to him, trying to say something to him. Shaw just stared at her not knowing what Rin was trying to say to him, "what?" Shaw pressed on, until he felt something tugging at his pants sleeve and there he saw a little girl staring straight up at him with curiosity, she had long black hair, had blue eyes, and was wearing a white kimono with pink flowers and a yellow sash, just like Maki's.

"Why are you so tall?" she asked Shaw, in which he replied, "why are you so short?" the little girl giggled at Shaw's remark, "because I'm five," she answered still laughing, "that's no excuse," Shaw returned in which made her laugh even more. "oh she's so adorable," Cecilia commented on the little girl, "are you Maki-san's little sister, Natsuko?" Houki asked the child, "yep, are you my big sister's friends?" Natsuko asked innocently, "we sure are," Charlotte answered.

"really? oh can one of you help me braid my hair? Maki-chan usually helps me," Natsuko asked the girls while she struggled with her hair, "here let me help ya, turn around," Shaw offered, Natsuko turn her back to Shaw and let him braided her hair, in a minute Shaw was already finished. Natsuko felt the neatly pattern braids of her hair surprised that a boy knew how to braid a girl's hair, "how do you know how to do that? you're a boy," she playfully demanded, "I had a little sister too, except I couldn't carry her like this," Shaw then grabs Natsuko on the back of her collar and lifts her up and starts spinging around.

Natsuko cheered in joy while she spread her arms wide apart as if she were flying, the group couldn't help but laugh at the two's fun time, while every was busy watching Natsuko laugh for joy. Maki had just walked into the living room seeing the playful display of both her sister and boyfriend getting along, "well I see that all of you have already met my little sister," Maki spoke out, catching the attention of Natsuko. "Maki-chan you're home," Shaw put the little happy girl down on her feet so she run up to her big sister and gave her big hug, "I missed you too."

"Suko-san where's Akio-chan at?" Maki asked, "Akio-chan is in his room," she answered, "Can you go get him, while Shaw and the rest of us find ourselves somewhere to sit in the backyard?" Maki asked her little sister, "sure," with that Natsuko ran off calling out her older brother's name, "alright follow me, the party is gonna be in the backyard," Maki instructed and when everyone was about to go out to the back, Mr. Akaura came into the living room, "ah Maki-san honey can your mother and I speak with Shaw-kun in the kitchen for a moment?"

"uh sure dad," Maki answered, but before Maki's can have alone time with him Maki pulled in Shaw and whispered to him to keep calm. Shaw followed Maki' father into the kitchen growing nervous to what is going to happen. As Shaw entered the kitchen Mr. Akaura closed the door behind him and gestured him to take a seat, "so then Mr. Shaw what is the intention of you dating our daughter?" Mr. Akaura inquiry, " _man this guy sounds like the type of person that's gonna hate my guts_ ," Shaw thought, "is it for money?" he pressed on, "ah, no sir I didn't realize she had wealthy parents until the train ride here," Shaw answered.

Mr. Akaura backed off a bit and just inspected Shaw as his wife just looked on to see what stupid thing her husband is thinking in his head, "so then Mr. Shaw can you enliten us to what it is that you do?" Shaw sat for a moment and finally, "well I had been enrolled into the army and had been given intensive physical training and then was enrolled into the IS Academy," "have you by anychance had sexually intercourse with our daughter?" the air was silent as Mr. Akaura asked the most difficult question Shaw had come across with, so he decided to risk it, "no sir, my grandfather brought me up to be a gentleman," he lied.

And that was then Mrs. Akaura decided to intervene, "honey let me," she sat in a chair a few feet away from where Shaw sat and looked into his eyes, "Mr. Shaw do you love Maki-san?" Shaw inhaled and spoke, "from the bottom of heart," he swore, "so tell me, what would you do if your daughter brought a boy home?" Shaw thought for a moment, wasn't very difficult to answer, and with a straight face he said, "well I'll ask for his wallet to see if he didn't have any condoms and then I'll show him my entire gun collection."

Mrs. Akaura giggled at the answer that Shaw had given, "you know, this reminds of the time when I first introduced my husband to my father and believe me, he was just as nervous as you were," she recalled and Shaw seem to find comfort in that even though Mr. Akaura was still glaring at him.

* * *

30 mintues later

Soon Maki's family member from both her mother's and father's side started to arrive Maki's aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and even her parent's co-workers showed up along with her friends. Everyone greeted the couple, congradulating them on another year of a successful marriage and wishing their daughter a happy birthday as each guest made their way to the backyard they can't help to notice a certain person sitting at a table with Maki. "Everyone's looking at me," Shaw claimed feeling a bit on edge, "relax," Maki reassured.

"Hey who's the big guy sitting next to Maki-san?" one of Maki cousins asked one of her relatives sitting at the table, "oh have you not heard?" the group turned to see Mrs. Akaura, "that's Maki-san's new boyfriend from the U.S. he goes to the IS academy same as Maki-san." The cousin was was completely caught off guard, "wait that guy can pilot an IS," she said surprised, "I thought there was only one male pilot, Ichika Orimura? actually there he is right now," she pointed at Ichika who just came to the table with drinks for the girls.

"You really don't get out much do you Ai?" Mrs. Akaura commented and the relative looks at her puzzeling, "Maki-san told us that His name is Brendan Shaw and he happens to be given the opportunity to pilot the very first IS destroyer," Maki's mother explained. The group at the table turned to observe Shaw and the rest of the group to see what he might do.

Shaw start to get more and more unease with the growing attention he is drawing on to himself, some of the guest wore suites and tuxes, while others just wore traditional Japanese clothing. Soon Shaw decided to just walk around, "I'm gonna see what's to eat, I'll be right back," said Shaw, "alright, but are forgetting something?" Maki hinted, she wanted Shaw to give her a kiss on the lips, but Shaw turned his head to see Maki's father glaring at him still from his table. Feeling a bit uncomfortably Shaw thought now is probably not a good time, "sorry hun now's not good," Shaw suggested, but gave her soft peck on the forehead instead, "be right back," and with that Shaw went to the table with all the food.

Scanning through the whole table, one platter at a time Shaw examined the food that's presented, holding it in his hand and smelling it to see if it sparks his interests, and maybe settling it on his plate. Nothing on the table seem to draw Shaw's attention besides a few small pieces of fish, that is until he spotted a big bowl of hard boiled eggs, the smell of the eggs really caught Shaw's nose so he decided to go over to it, that is until he finally noticed this big Japanese fellow.

The young man's size could rival Shaw's, he could be the biggest person at the party by weight while Shaw's is the biggest by height, the man has a big belly which made him look like the kind of fat guy you just wanna give a big hug, his hair is dark and was tied in a bun, and wearing a dark blue kimono with crashing waves design on it, Shaw doubted the big guy will fit in a suit. Shaw also saw that the man was also holding the bowl of the boiled eggs and just shoving them in his mouth one at a time. Deciding to put the plate back Shaw walks up to the big guy, "hey man," Shaw greeted.

The man turned to him not seeming to wonder why a man in a U.S. military uniform was talking to him, he just tried to keep his cool, "wassup?" he greeted back, "wondering if you can break bread?" Shaw asked. The man rose a brow at Shaw's request, he knew very well who he is, but offered the eggs anyway, "sure, here," "thanks man," Shaw picked an egg out of the bowl then took a bite. "These are good," Shaw commented, "so how you knew the lovely couple," Shaw trying to carry a conversation, but then.

"Brendan-sama, I see you met my brother Akio-chan," Maki stepped in seeing that Shaw finally met her brother, "oh really, are you one of those "little" brothers?" Shaw jabbed hopping to get on Akio's good side, he really wanted to make this work. Akio stared at Shaw intensely for a moment, but let out a quick chuckle, "naw man, I'm the biggest sibling," Akio chuckled and Shaw smiled, "well no shit," and the both of them laughed.

Maki left after both his brother and his boyfriend were well acquainted to rejoin the girls, "so man what's it like going to an all girls school, met lot hot babes?" Akio asked for Shaw's experience, "there are some hot babes there, but none really caught my eye like your sister, but I was more like the scariest son of bitch in the academy, that is you don't count the Chief," Shaw told. "I saw that match on T.V. you must be either the breavest or stupidest guy to fight with just your hands," Akio mentioned, "yeah it's more like stupidest, I forgot all my shit in the locker room," Shaw explained and Akio chuckled. "What made you forget?" he asked and Shaw was a bit hesitant, "I was... making out with your sister," he finally let out and Akio nodded his head, he didn't really seem bothered he just laughed.

"So what kinda music you into?" Shaw asked, "I'm more into heavy metal, like Metallica," "you like Metallica?" Shaw shot back and Akio nodded, "me too, my favorite track's Master of Puppets," "that's my favorite track too man," Akio mentioned. The two carried on with their conversation learning more and more about each other, and they seem to enjoy eachother's company.

"So did Macho Man really saved your ass?" Akio brought up, Shaw seem to light up to the question, "dude it was unbelievable, I looked up to the guy and seeing him fly out of no where then kicking the Chief's ass was the most badass thing I ever witnessed," Shaw spoke and Akio was equally impressed. "But enough about me, how about you, what do you do?" Shaw gestured, "oh I'm an amateur sumo wrestler," "sounds awesome," "yeah... But my father doesn't really seem to notice the hard work I've been putting in, I've won 10 championships and he still haven't said anything, not even a pat on the back," Akio described and Shaw seem to notice the tone he is using, almost sad, like he wasn't telling him somthing. "But he can't ignore me this time, I have something big to tell him," "what is it?" Shaw asked excitedly, "I'm finally going full pro."

"congradulations man he's gotta say something to you now," Shaw complimented on Akio's hard work to get into the big leagues.

* * *

As the sun neared the horizon Maki's parents made a toasts to all their friends, family, and co-works, "thank all for coming on this very day," Mr. Akaura stared, he thanked all the guests for being there with them every step of the way, and he claimed to be grateful that Maki was an honorary pilot even though the person she loves isn't of their approval. When they about finished Akio stood up gather everyone's attention, "oh wait everyone can I have your attention, I have an announcement to make," everyone turned to him to see what Akio had to say.

"I've been given a huge opportunity to going into the top ten division," Akio announced and half of the party members applauded him, in the mitts of the cheers Maki's phone rang, Maki answered her the call. When Maki spoke to who ever who was on the other line she seem to get excited, "what? really? OH MY GOD!" she cheered happily and it seem to get everyone's attention, "what is it Maki-san?" her mother asked, "it's the academy, they say I'm eligible to be a test candidate," Maki explained in joy and Maki's parents were radiating with happiness, "that's great news Maki-san, I'm so proud of you," her father let out.

Everyone in the Akaura residence was now applauding Maki, Shaw wanted to congratulate Maki, but he see's Akio darting his eyes between Maki, his parents, and everyone at the party seeming in disbelief that her own sister one upped him. In the middle of all the attention Maki was getting Akio stormed off into the house and Shaw realised what was going on, "Akio-chan? where you going?" Maki called out, but Shaw stopped her, "no, you wait here, I'll go check on him."

Shaw ran after Akio inside the house to see if he can calm him down, as he ran into the house he saw that the front door was wide open and saw Akio marching down the walkway, "HEY AKIO WAIT!" Shaw called out as he ran to catch up to him. "What do you want man? can't you see that my little sister is getting an once in a life time opportunity?" Akio spoke in distraught, almost tearing up "clam down big guy I know what you going through," "oh yeah? do ya?" "yes I do, you're caught in your little sister's shadow that's what happening," Shaw stated the obvious and Akio seem to decided to hear Shaw out.

"I know what it's like to be ignored by a parent for years just because they were hoping for a girl," Shaw started sternly, "I know what it's like when no matter how hard you work or tried to be the best of what you are just so you can make your parents proud you, just for a girl to say she wants to be a pilot and have everyone forget what you just accomplished," he pressed on. "My sister once told me she want to be a pilot and just to me, because she trusted me to be there for her, because I was the one who made sure she ate, straighten her hair in the morning, tied her shoes on the way to school, and checked under her bed for monsters... I practically raised her. My dad was never there for me, I never even seen a picture of him, but I don't give a shit if he shows up right now because I didn't need him, like you don't need this guy, you got this far on your own," Shaw expressed unbeknownst to him that the whole gang was observing the whole thing.

Akio took in what was said by Shaw what he said really moved him, so he wiped the tears away, "that's deep man," Akio commented, Shaw looked back to the house not taking notice of his friends standing at the doorway, hearing the people laugh and cheer from joy, he then looked to the city that was near by light up, and that's when he had an idea. Shaw approched Akio with a proposition, "hey man, how about we have a night out on the town, just you, me, maybe Ichika if he wants to come-," "I'm good!" Ichika called out. "Okay just us, what'd you say, let's piss your dad off."

Akio thought for a moment, but then a big smile grew on his face, "I'm in bro, let me get changed first," as Akio ran back inside the house to change Shaw took the opportunity to talk to the gang. "Brendan-san what are you doing?" Houki asked, "yeah, you can't just leave," Charlotte stepped in, "what you talking about? me and Akio are just gonna go celebrate his victory into the top ten division," Shaw retorted. as just then Akio came back this time in a pair of pants and a button up shirt, "ready man, let's go rock that town," as they were about to leave, "Wait Shaw," Maki stopped, "is everything you just said ture? about Akio getting caught in my shadow?"

Shaw looked at her and shot her a smile, "don't worry, he's not mad at you," he reassured, gave her kiss on the lips, "proud of you," and then off with Akio, "are they gonna be alright," Rin asked thinking to what might happen, "oh they'll be- **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!** " The whole gang looked out to the street to a loud screeching of rubber tires rubbing off against hard asphalt, and there they saw Akio and Shaw blazing through the streets in a very luxurious sports car with Akio behind the wheel, "WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" They hollered out.

"... They're so dead," Maki commented in disbelief, "WAS THAT MY CAR?!" Mr. Akaura yelled in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in Chifuyu's office on the next day, the whole gang plus Maki are once again present, as Chifuyus staring at Shaw with anger while Shaw just happily sat in his seat, "you're. In. Big. Trouble. Young man" Chifuyu Stated clearly. Shaw just keep a straight face and stayed completely calmed, "and why might that be?" he said with a smile which got on Chifuyu's nerves. She reached down from the back of her desk, then brought out a pile of documents, and read them out loud, "you have been charged with reckless endangerment, disturbing the peace, battery, harassment, public indecency, destruction of private property, assualt on a police officer... Theft of a police horse?"

Everyone turned to Shaw who just sat there without a care in the world as Chifuyu flipped through entire police reports, "and there are more charges to be added, but both the academy and the U.S. government managed to persuade the local authorities to drop the charges and posted both Akio-san and Shaw-san's bail," Chifuyu addressed. "Instead of sending you to prison, they'll put you under house arrest," Chifuyu explained and everyone turned their attention to the ankle monitor attached to Shaw. "You are not allowed to leave the premises of this academy... Do you have anything to say young man?" Shaw waited a momented, "... Worth it," he proclaimed.

* * *

Last night

It was late into the night and everyone has already gone home, the whole group waited in the living room, siting there woundering where Shaw and Akio are. "When's big brother coming back Maki-chan?" Natsuko asked with a yawn and rubbing one eye, "he be back soon Suko-chan, but you should go to bed now," Maki informed her sister and her mother carried her off to bed. Maki checked her phone again to see if either Shaw or Akio would pick up, "c'mon c'mon c'mon pick up," Maki waited until her call went voice mail, "ugh, did any of you reached Shaw yet?" "no he won't pick up," Laura told her. "What are those two up to?" Cecilia pondered, "probably leveling the whole city right about now," Rin suggested.

"I knew that man was trouble the moment I laid eyes on him," Mr. Akaura fumed, he wasn't very happy, "oh hush honey, the whole reason Akio is doing this is to get back at you," Mrs. Akaura stated, "what did I do? I didn't do anything to him," Mr. Akaura retorted. "Exactly, you never took the time to acknowledge your own son, you never went to one of his matches, he even made a speech for you when he won his first championship, and to see you not there was embarrassing for him," Mrs. Akaura called all the times that her husband wasn't there for his son.

Mr. Akaura was about to give his defending argument, but Maki stepped in "dad one of the reason why Akio went with him because Shaw understood what Akio-chan was going through, he can relate to him," Maki explained. "Well I guess Mr. Shaw will be dishonoring himself and his family," Mr. Akaura stated and the whole room took that in for a moment, "... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the whole group laughed out loud confusing Maki's father. "What's so funny?" he demanded, "sorry Mr. Akaura-san, but Shaw's not gonna care about honor," Ichika provided, "yeah, he once shot me in the back in a pistol duel we had a while back," Cecilia spoke,

* * *

A while back

In the academy arena Shaw and Cecilia were having a discussion on who was a better shot with a pistol, so the crew gathered in that very arena to witness it, "alright, both handguns are loaded with rubber bullets, the rules are quite simple, we will walk twelve paces together with our backs turned to each other, when we reach the twelfth pace we will face one another, and fire, who ever lands on target will be the victor," Cecilia instructed.

"So are we gonna get this over with or what," Shaw retorted, so both Cecilia and Shaw placed their backs towards each other and Cecilia started off counting. "Alright. One. Two. Three. Fo- **BANG,"** Before Cecilia can even make it halfway of the countdown, Shaw had turned around and shot Cecilia in the back. "Hey what was that?" Ichika shouted at the low blow move Shaw made, "yeah that's cheating," Houki commented, "have you no shame?" Laura spoke trying to scorn him, "guys? do I look like I give a shit?" Shaw retorted.

"... Why do we hangout with this guy?" Rin wondered aloud.

* * *

Back at the Akaura residents

"I still fill the sting on my back," Cecilia recalled to that moment, "plus his family's dead," Laura bluntly added, "LAURA!" Charlotte shouted, "what? I'm just saying the truth," Seeing that there is nothing holding back Shaw from what he does, Maki's father just continued to wait for the two boys to come back. After an hour everybody heard two male voices laughing out in the street along with a strange clopping noise.

"Is that them?" Maki's mother asked looking down the walkway, "yep, that's them alright," Ichika claimed there and behold the two young men pulling up to the house with a horse. The two laughed and walked like they were drunk, "Akio-chan you're home, where have you been?" Mrs. Akaura ran up to the two, "oooh, we werrre hav'n fun," Akio slurred his words, "are you two drunk?" Maki stepped in, "yyyup, we've been drink'n this," Shaw gestured to the can in his hand. Houki swiped the tin container from Shaw's lose grip and inspected it, "what? this a can of soda and doesn't taste like you put anything in it," Houki pointed.

"We know so we've convinced ourselves that it was beer so we can get hammered," Shaw explained, everybody just took in the nonsense Shaw had let out of his mouth, "... That's not how it works!" Rin interjected, "oh yeah, explain how we're hammered than and this horse?" Akio shot back. "Is that a police horse?!" Ichika pointed after spotting the saddle with the words police in Japanese, "yeah, and we named him Cupcake," Shaw stated, "hi Cupcake," Charlotte greeted the horse.

While Akio, Maki, and their mother were having a discussion Maki's father had came outside, "YOU!" Mr. Akura shouted at Shaw, "where is my car?" Maki's father demanded. Shaw was just unfazed by Mr. Akura's anger, so Shaw just rised a finger gesturing him to wait a moment Shaw had reached inside in one of the bags of the horse's saddle and pulled out a steering wheel. Shaw handed Mr. Akaura the wheel to his car back to him putting him in disbelief, "here we brought it back without a scratch on it... You're welcome," Shaw stated.

Maki's father was in fumes, seeing that Shaw had only brought back the steering wheel, "you no good, trouble making, idiot. You stole my car, you dare date my daughter, and last but not least you brought shame upon our family name by manipulating my son to run off to do god knows what." He than turned to Akio to scorn him, but when Akio saw him he got angry, "and you, I-" "don't you "you" me old man," Akio shot back making his father to step back, "for as far I can remember, I've been trying to get you to notice me, that I can do great things too, but you stone wall everytime, and you finally took the time to notice me and that's when I stole your car and drove off into town, then have a semi-truck flatten it like a pancake," Akio expressed letting out all the pent up anger go.

Everybody just watch as Akio yelled at his father, not daring to interupt him, "So I'm done trying to make you proud, because Brendan made me realise that I don't need you, that I got here on my own, so fuck you, and your reputation," Akio said. As everyone assumed he was finished, Akio then delivered a head-butt to his own father, knocking him to the ground, and breaking his glasses. Akio then leaned over his father and pointed a finger at him, "and I'm moving out," Akio stated and then walk back inside the house.

Before Akio went inside he turned to his mother, "sorry mom, but I can't stay here anymore, I need spread my wings, I need to make myself proud," Akio told his mother who was now tearing up, "... I know... Just be careful out there, okay," "okay mom," Akio then gave his mother a big hug. He next turned to his sister, "Maki-san keep doing what you're doing and good luck on that candidacy," Akio complimented his sister, "yeah 'bout that... They called back saying they got some of the paper work messed up," Maki told his brother, "but it's fine, I'm completely fine," Maki told her brother trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Akio gave her sister a hug letting her know it's gonna be alight, then went inside gathered all of his belongings, then called a cab, Akio placed his bags on the sidewalk, but before he left he want to say something to Shaw, "hey Brendan, I want you to know had an awesome time with ya," "I know, tonight was crazy, I feel like I can call you my brother," "same here," "you take care of yourself man," "hey man relax, I know what I'm doing, it's just time for me be a man," soon then the cab that Akio called came, he load his belonging in the trunk, "good bye Akio-chan" Maki waved, "go kick some ass," Shaw cheered at Akio, wishing him luck in the future.

Everybody watched as the cab drove off, waving good Maki was starting to tear up, "hey there's no need to cry babe, he's not going away forever," Shaw held Maki in his arms, "I know, it's just hard seeing him go," Maki said.

* * *

Back in Chifuyu's office

"the idiocy that is you Shaw really baffles the mind," Chifuyu expressed, but Shaw just shrugged it off, "alright, now everyone get out of my office," Everyone got up from where they sat, and walked right out. "Can't believe they just put under house arrest," Ichika spoke his opinion, "well I consider myself very lucky Ichika, but recalling after telling Akio how I grew up got me thinking," Shaw spoke. "About what Brendan?" Houki asked, "I'm gonna go back to my home town Detroit and do what should've been done a long time ago." "But Shaw you can't leave the academy, you're being tracked," Charlotte pointed at the ankle monitor, "pfft, please this isn't the first time I've been under house arrest, check it," Shaw said.

Shaw reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a couple of pins and a knife, Shaw easily cut through the thine rubber cuffs, before the monitor can alert anyone Shaw stick the pins in a small opening, and silences the monitor. "Taa-daa," Shaw waved the monitor in his hand, "yeah let's go to Detroit," Charlotte cheered making everyone stare at her. "You're probably the first person to say that since... Ever, and you're a human being with a fully functional brain," Shaw commented.


	17. Chapter 17

On plane straight to Detroit Shaw, Ichika, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura; Shaw insisted on going back to his old home town alone saying it was personal, but the group insisted on going with him to help him on what he needed done. Maki wanted to join Shaw to see the city her love grew up in, but Shaw told her that he needs her to stay at the academy to make sure that the Chifuyu doesn't find out that Shaw and the gang went to Detroit. As the plane landed at the airport Shaw, Ichika, and the girls collected their luggage and headed to the counter.

The group waited in line so they can check in their belongings, "hey," Shaw called out for the girl's attention, "any of you brought your side arms?" he asked and the girls just traded looks with one another. "uh? no, why?" Houki asked confusingly, but before Shaw could answer her they were now next in line, "passports please." Everyone soon digged into their pockets to fish their passports out and handed it to the man seated at the counter, "what is your business coming to the U.S?" he asked, "to see the sights and to visit family members, oh and before I forget I like to inform you that I have my side arm with me," Shaw stated.

Shaw then flipped his coat open to reveal a holstered gun, for the group had their eyes shot wide open at the sight of it, thinking Shaw was going to be tackled down to the ground by airport security and be detained. However the expressionless face of the man didn't seem to be fazed, "... Do you have a license for that fire arm?" he so calmly asked which made the group speechless, "yes sir, it's right here," Shaw pulled out a piece of paper for the man to inspect. "Alright everything checks out, before you go would any of you like a bulletproof vest?" the man asked and the whole group, except Shaw, seem to be taken back by this, "uh, why?" Ichika asked, and the man just stared at him motionless, "... It's Detroit," he bluntly answered.

The group turned down the offer from the counter and just proceeded outside where a three seater S.U.V. they rented was waiting for them, as they exited the airport the group took in the sight of the city, "woww" they exclaimed. From the looks of the buildings the place didn't seem that bad, they started to wonder why Shaw says- **BANG**. They all froze in silence from the sound of a gun going off and for them to witness a man shot dead the moment he stepped onto the street.

"Oh," Cecilia.

"My" Rin.

"God," Charlotte.

They all stood there just staring at the motionless body that lay on the sidewalk, "these are some nice shoes, dammit! they're too small," Shaw complained and then chucked the shoes. "BREANDAN!" the group yelled, "what?" "did you seriously take that poor man's shoes?" Cecilia demanded, "aw c'mon they're doing it too," Shaw pointed at the small crowd sifting through the dead man's pockets. Seeing this Cecilia swatted the crowd away, "get outta here," "the man's dead c'mon let's get to the hotel," Shaw advised her, "and just leave this poor man, he probably has family who gonna be devastated that their husband/father are now gone forever," Cecilia exclaimed. She reached into the pocket of the deceased to read his I.D. out loud to make a point to Shaw "his name is Jonathan Baker... Registered sex offender... let's just get to the hotel," she said in defeat and headed to the S.U.V.

After loading all their belongings in the back everyone soon climbed in the vehicle, "hey Brendan mind if I drive?" Ichika insisted, "eh, sure why not," Ichika hopped behind the wheel of the car while Shaw sat in the passenger seat next to him. As Ichika started the car a man approached the car, his hair was dark, mess, and dirty, and his clothes were in the same condition suppecting the man was poor, "excuse me sir do you have a moment," he called out. Ichika rolled down the window, "uh, can I help you?" Ichika asked, but before the man can say anything Shaw pulled out his gun and pointed towards the man in a flash.

Ichika and the girls were about to stop Shaw from what to them seem like a random act of violence, but the man outside the car raised both his hands in the air revealing a knife, this caught the group right off guard. This man was about rob them if Shaw haven't acted, "BACK THE FUCK UP MAN, OR I WILL PUT A HOLE THROUGH YOUR FUCKING SKULL!" Shaw threaten and some the guys were starting to get scared. The man backed up not wanting to get shot, "take it easy, take it easy man," he spoke, "you better," Shaw said and then, "Nice seeing you Carl," Shaw greeted and everyone was dumbfounded, "nice seeing you back in town Brendan," the man greeted back, "thanks, c'mon Ichika let's go," Shaw instructed then Ichika just pulled away.

Inside the S.U.V. silence was all that occupied the space in the car because everyone was trying to figure out what happened, "... Wait, was that all a prank?" Rin asked breaking the silences, "huh? oh, no, no, no it wasn't," Shaw claimed casually, "but he knew your name," Houki brought up, "yeah, we went to school together," Shaw gave, "so was he really gonna rob us?" Cecilia asked, "uh, duh," Shaw answered. "Wait so were you really gonna shoot him?" Ichika asked because if yes, he would've have blood splattered all over him. "That was the idea, c'mon Laura knows a threat when she hears one, right?" Shaw pointed to Laura sitting in the back in which she replied, "yup."

The group eventually reached their hotel which was a dirty looking building with some of the windows boarded up, with trash and broken glass that littered the street, and appearing to be rundown. Everybody just stared at the building slack-jawed, "well we're here, let's go guys," Shaw said getting out of the car, "I'm not going in there," Rin exclaimed displeasingly, "O.K. stay out here with all the crack heads then, see if I care," the group looked around their surroundings seeing that this wasn't the nicest part of town with bums passed out on the side-walk, abandoned cars rusting in the streets, and a stray dog with a gun in its mouth; they soon figured that Shaw might not be bluffing.

Everybody gathered inside the lobby which looked like it seen better days with the once white title floors covered in mystery stains, holes in the walls with scratching noise coming from inside, and the ceiling fan missing some blades. Everybody took in the sight with disgust and trying hard not to vomit from the smell of a backed up toilet, while Shaw just stood there waiting patiently at the front desk with a calm smile on his face as if all of this was normal to him, which is actually the case.

Shaw tap the bell on the desk and waited a moment, soon they were met with a beautiful blonde women in a red dress, wearing big round earrings, and is fairly tall, Ichika and the girls were taken away from her beauty, "how can I help you?" "she" answered in a deep voice. The whole crew just felt their whole minds shattered because the person infront of them was in reality a man, "ah yeah, we have a room reserved for seven people," Shaw casually stated to the front desk. The "woman" checked through "her" computer which was from the early 90's with its dull rectangular design, "ah yes, we have you right here Mr. Shaw, here's your room key," "thanks man," Shaw took the key to their room and left without question leaving everyone speechless.

As everyone headed to their hotel room they have noticed pee stains all over the floors of the halls, doors blocked off with police tape, raccoons wondering around the hotel, and a drunk guy dressed up as Batman. Unlocking the door to their room the crew took in the sight of the place they'll be spending the night in. There were only two beds and they both seemed in poor condition with the blanket all torn up and the mattress springs sticking out in certain parts of the bed. The rug had a rough look to them like it was sand paper with red stains on the floor with a chalk out line in a shape of a man surrounding it, and the T.V. screen was broken like if some had taken a hammer and smashed it in.

"Hey look a mini fridge," Houki pointed out to the small black refrigerator sitting in the corner of the room, she opened the fridge to see what's inside, but the fridge was mostly empty except for one item, which this strange red squishy thing, "what is that?" "that's a human kidney," Shaw stated, in turn Houki slammed the door and raced towards the bathroom puking. "This place is disgusting," Laura expressed her opinion, "Shaw can we go to another hotel? I don't wanna rest the night here," Charlotte said. "Look guys this is the only place I can get under short notice, and besides we're only gonna sleep here for one night because we can't be gone for too long so we're heading back tomorrow night right after I finish what I came here to do, O.K?" Shaw reassured the crew. With that being said everyone got ready for bed the girls shared the beds while Ichika and Shaw slept on the floor, they just want to get through the night and leave.

* * *

Morning

The sun's rays gradually flooded the room everyone had slept soundly, the girls snuggled with the blankets and gently turned to their sides so they woundn't disturb one another. Ichika was happily asleep as he held the warm blanket tightly in his arms, his hairy, snoring- wait a minute. Ichika's eyes shot open, he then turned his head to the sight of a homeless man cuddling up to him, "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ichika screamed, "ugh, what are you scream at?" Shaw asked rising from his sleep, "there was a stranger cuddling up to me while I was asleep!" Ichika exclaimed loudly waking up the bum. The gruffy old man wobbly stood up and staggered his way out of the door like the whole thing didn't happened.

"How did he get in here? we had the key," Ichika demanded, "because the lock's busted, turns out every lock in this hotel is busted," Shaw provided, "but hey at least you didn't get rabbis," Shaw added and everyone just stared at him for the stupid remark, "let's just get out of here," Rin stated.

They gathered up their belongings, checked out of the hotel, and loaded up into the S.U.V. the drive seem quite as Shaw was behind the wheel this time, getting board the girls decided to ask Shaw a question, "hey Brendan" Charlotte asked over his shoulders, "what's up?" "how did girls from your IS training reacted when they learned you can pilot an IS too?" Shaw let that question sit for a bit not sure how to tell them how his experience with the girls back at his old training camp was like.

"Well... Some of them weren't really that thrilled about it," he answered and the gang didn't seem to understand, "what do you mean? when we heard Ichika can pilot an IS the girls were amazed, excited even," Houki said, "well that's because the girls I trained with thought Ichika was going to be this one time thing, that is until I popped up," Shaw provided, "what?" Cecilia jumped in. "When they heard there's second male pilot, especially when the first one was just barely announced... They were threaten by me," Shaw spoke, "why would they be threaten by you? what did you do?" Laura asked, "I did better, I exceeded further than any of the girls that was there, so I guess they thought they might get replaced one day," "what are you saying?" Ichika asked.

"I'm saying maybe you and I aren't the only guys on this planet that can use IS, maybe there are more boys out there that can use IS without even knowing it. That's what I'm saying," Shaw finished. The words stuck within everyone's heads, the world today is entirely run by women and it's all thanks to the IS, it is a powerful machine capable of many things, it is considered a great honor to pilot one, but only to the female gender. However to think that there might be more male pilots somewhere in the world would mean the men might return to their former glory was really something to think about.

* * *

After driving for about an hour the group final reached their destination and the group was surprised to see it was a cemetery, "Brendan what are we doing here?" Ichika asked, "huff... I came here to pay my respects to my grandfather and sister for one last time, I told you it was personal," Shaw told the crew, "hey Charlie can you look in the back there's some flowers," Charlotte reached in the back of the car and pulled out the flowers Shaw had brought with him. The flowers were purple sunflowers all tied together with a red bow, she handed the flowers to Shaw and he jumped out of the car and the gang closely followed.

They passed by row and row of tombstones of the deceased the only sound that was made was either the wind or their shoes connecting with the earth, until suddenly Shaw halted right in his tracks. Two headstones stood in front of Shaw with one smaller than the other to signify that the person who died was young, Shaw took a deep breath and walk up to the graves. Once he approached the two Shaw placed the flowers right between them then stood back up, "hi grandpa, hi Emma it's been a while since I last saw you guys, in case you're wondering I've been doing great, I met these really cool guys, they've been really great friends and they showed me nothing but kindness, most of the time, probably because the way I show my affection is a totally different way. Anyway I met this girl, she's a really sweet I think you and Emma would've really liked her... So I came here to say goodbye, thank you for everything you done for me, and love you. Give Emma a big hug from her big brother okay... bye."

Shaw turned back facing his friends trying to hold back his tears, Ichika walked up to Shaw and place his hand on Shaw's shoulder, "It's gonna be alright Brendan, you'll get pass this eventually," "yeah, c'mon let's get back to the academy," Houki said, "yeah, but I'm not actually done yet," Shaw insisted and it seem to tilt their heads. "What do you mean Brendan-san?" Ichika asked him, Shaw ran back to the S.U.V, opened the back, and pulled out some shovels and sledge hammers, "we're gonna desecrate my bitch of a mother's grave," he so eagerly said with a big smile on his face, "you gotta be kidding me," Rin said hoping he was joking.

* * *

Half a month later

The trip to Detroit couldn't gone any smoother after the gang dug up a woman's grave, smashed said grave into bits, then dumped the coffin into a wood chipper, the gang managed to get back to the academy without Chifuyu even noticing, so all ends that ends well.

In class the group sat quietly in their seats while working on their assignments, Ichika then turned in his work and joined the girls as they were finished too, but they seem to notice that Shaw was a bit slower today, "hey Brendan what's wrong?" Ichika whispered out to him, "aw it's just Maki, she's got me worried lately, she's been throwing up and acting strange for days," Shaw said, "did she go to the infirmary to check what might be her problem," Houki asked, "yeah she went already to see what's been going on, I hope she's O.K," but then door slid open and there the academy nurse was seen storming in and surprisingly dragging Maki with her.

The nurse held Maki by the arm tightly and she had a stern look on her face while Maki was sweating bullets, "what's going here?" Maya asked confused on why the nurse just barged right into her classroom, "because Ms. Akaura-san has a something very important to tell Mr. Shaw-san," Chifuyu stated walking into the classroom just now. Shaw stood up and came to the front of the class, "Maki what's she talking about?" Maki was completely nervous not really sure how to say this.

"... Brendan... I'm pregnant," Maki announced to Brendan, the whole room was silent everyone was complete caught off guard by the news, "... How do know the baby is m-" "BRENDAN!" everybody yelled at him, "sorry, sorry, my bad just... when did this happened?" "well, remember the night when you... came back?" "yeah, but we just blew each other that night we didn't make penetration," "yeah, but after you finished you fell right to sleep and I still needed "attention" so... I did you when you were out," "what?" "I thought I could pull you out fast enough, but I got lost in the moment, and it was actually not a safe day for me."

Shaw paced back and forth seeing that this is probably the dumbest thing he's done, "you are in serious trouble, I can't believe you just got a student in this academy pregnant," Chifuyu scorned Shaw. "Oh like I care what you got to say," Shaw shot back, "oh no Shaw-san, I know you don't care what I have to say, so that's why I made a call to your caretaker," Chifuyu spoke and Shaw's eyes shot wide open, "what? no, no! NO! not her! anything but her!" Shaw cried, "not who Brendan-sama?" Maki asked wondering what's got Shaw so scared.

For once everyone saw Shaw completely terrified, they never saw him this scared, before Shaw could say anything else a woman had just entered the classroom and man was she angry, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she roared at Shaw, "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD ONCE AND I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! AND THAT WAS NOT TO GET A GIRL KNOCKED UP! AND WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU PUMP A BABY INTO A GIRL!.. WHERE IS SHE!?" she demanded. Maki rose a finger nervously, "uh, that will be me," the woman turned to Maki completely changing her attitude from hostile to friendly, "oh look at you, you look so pretty, hi am Sophia, Brendan's legal guardian, but if you excuse me I have to take care of something."

Sophia than grabs a big book and throws it right in Shaw's face which sends him flat on his back, Shaw rubs the area where the book struck him feeling the sting, "c'mon I didn't do on purpose, it was an accident," Shaw tried to defend himself. Sophia grabs Shaw by the collar and pulls him in close, "too bad mister because now you gotta clean up this mess, you know what needs to happen," Sophia told Shaw, "shotgun wedding?" Shaw said sheepishly, "shotgun wedding," Sophia hissed angrily, Shaw gulped, and his legal guardian dragged him out of the room. Game over Shaw.


	18. Chapter 18

At the Akaura residence the home phone rang out trying to catch the attention of Maki's father or mother, but both seemed occupied with Maki's mother cooking in the kitchen and her father just reading a news paper. However Natsuko managed to answer the phone, "hello?" "who is it Suko-san?" her mother called out, Natsuko ran to her mother in the kitchen and handed her the phone, "it's Maki-chan's school," she informed. Mrs. Akaura takes the phone and listened to the person on the other line, Mr. Akaura sat comfortably on his chair reading until, "WHAT!" his wife cried out startling him.

He gets up from his seat and ran into the kitchen, "what's wrong?" he asked worryingly, "are you sure? I can't believe this," "can't believe what?" he asked desperately. Mrs. Akaura hung up the phone and took in a deep breath, "that was the IS Academy, they had some urgent news about Maki... We're gonna be grandparents," she told her husband. Mr. Akaura was infuriated he got dressed up and was ready to march all the way to the academy to give Shaw an earful, but when he opened the front door, there was Shaw down on both knees with his hands in the air, and was sweating nervously, "please Mr. Akaura I really don't want my knee caps blown out," he begged, "THAT'S NOT THE LINE! TELL HIM!" Mr. Akaura looked behind Shaw in to see a woman pointing a shotgun directly at Shaw.

Shaw cleared his throat, "Mr. Akaura I came here today to ask for your blessing," Shaw said hoping the Maki's father would just give his blessing, Mr. Akaura stood up straight and fixed his tie, "well well Mr. Shaw you think after you stole my car, have my son sully our family name, wreck half the city in one night, lied about having slept with my daughter, and get her pregnant with your child, you just think I'm just gonna give you my blessing," he talked down to him, feeling the venom in his words, "but after going through some old photos of Akio, I realized that you might be right," he admitted which surprised Shaw.

"What?," Shaw blurted out, "I realized after going through every photo I was never really there for my son, but I was there for Maki, so I guess I sorta had it coming, but if you want my blessing you have to do one thing for me," Mr. Akaura offered. "uhh sure what is it?" Shaw asked quizzical, "I want to make it up to my son, try to restore the relationship between us, but Akio isn't taking any of my calls," Mr. Akaura informed Shaw still having the gun pointed at him.

"Sooo... you're saying if I help you to get your son to forgive you, you'll give me your blessing?" he asked thinking what he heard correctly, Mr. Akaura nodded his head, "so what's the plan? I could get him a gift," he suggested. Shaw shook his head, "no, you're not gonna buy your way out of this, if my dad suddenly showed up thinking I would forgive him with a present I'll sucker punch that bastard straight in the face," "then what's your plane then?" Mr. Akarua asked. Shaw thought for a moment and finally come up with an idea, "we can go fishing? or camping?" he stated, "how about something else I'm not really an outdoors person," Mr. Akaura suggested

Mr. Akaura didn't seem to be completely on board with the idea of going outdoors, since he never even set foot in a forest, "so yeah I'm not going out to some woods," he protested, "oh yes you are," Mrs. Akaura interjected startling her husband. "You're gonna make it up to our son by showing that you do care, and I don't care if you get mauled by a bear, YOU'RE GOING!" his wife demanded striking fear into her husband. Mr. Akaura looked at his wife and noticed that she was all dressed up, "uh? honey, where you're going?" he asked, "I'm going to the academy to check up on Maki-san," she stated, "come on Suko-san we're going to see your sister," she called out.

Natsuko then came running out to her mother's side all ready to go, "hi Shaw-chan, why is there a lady pointing a gun at you?" she waved at Shaw, "hey Suko, she's just making sure that I don't go anywhere," Shaw told the little girl and both her and her mother looked to the women, "hi, I'm Sophia," Shaw's legal guardian happily introduced herself.

* * *

Back at the Academy

Shaw, Sophia, and Maki's family had arrived on the school grounds of the academy, but as they entered the building Akio was sitting on a bench, "AKIO-CHAN!" Suko cheered for joy at the sight of her older brother. Akio stood up and hugged his baby sister, "Suko-chan, I'm so happy to see you," he spoke happily, then spotting Shaw heading towards him, "so... you heard?" he asked hesitantly in which he nodded his head, "Akio-chan," Mrs. Akaura hugged her son, "how are you doing? are you eating enough?" "I'm pretty sure I eating enough mom," Akio gestured to his belly.

Natsuko laughed as Akio patted his stomach making him laugh as well until he saw his father, his dad tried to put on a smile, but Akio just showed his disdain for him, "hey dad," Akio bluntly said and just looked away from him creating tension in the room. Sophia leans over to Shaw feeling tension in the air, "so that's the kid?" "yep" Shaw replied and at that moment Maki had arrived, "you're all here," she exclaimed joyously, "MAKI-CHAN!" Natsuko cheered once more running towards her big sister. "Maki-chan, do you really have baby in your tummy?" she asked making Maki turn red, "hehe, yes I do Suko-chan," "so I'm going to be an aunt?" "uh, absolutely" "then I'm going to be the best aunt ever," Natsuko exclaimed full of pride.

At the cafeteria everyone was sitting around, the girls were sitting together talking about Maki's future, "Maki-chan, how did Shaw-chan put the baby in your belly?" Natusko asked, Maki tried to think of an answer for the loaded question. While the girls were having their conversation Akio, his father, and Shaw were sitting at a table away from the girls, but none of them said a single thing, "... I'm gonna grab a soda any of you want anything?" the two just shook their heads in reply, "alright, I'll be right back," Shaw then left, leaving the the father and son alone.

The two just sat there silently not wanting to talk to one another, but Mr. Akaura had this gut filling that he had to say something, or lose his only son- (I'm not good at these sorta things so I'm just gonna switch it over to Shaw for a bit. Let's see here he's talking to Natsuko, she's wondering if she can have a soda and of course Shaw asks if her parents are O.K. with her drinking soda since to him she kinda of a hyper active kid. She lies saying yes it's alright and Shaw just hands her a can, she chugs the soda down in one shot and she goes running like crazy and shit. Alright back to Akio and his father.)

"I'm sorry I wrecked your car dad," Akio apologized, "it's okay Akio-san, it's just a car, a really expensive car," "let's hug it out," and they both hugged. yaaaaaay everything is alright.

* * *

In the arena

Akio was sitting on the sidelines watching Shaw, Ichika, Charlotte, and Cecilia having target practice, basicly Shaw volunteered to be a moving target to shoot at with Cecilia getting the most shots off of him. Akio had to admit it, it was pretty awesome watching an IS in action seeing Ichika, Cecilia, and Charlotte taking pot shots at Shaw, seeing the rounds pinging off his armor, but soon Shaw decided it was time to dish out some punishment of his own.

He rocketed up in the air, lands between Cecilia and Charlotte surprising them. Shaw quickly delivers a headbutt to Charlotte knocking her down to the ground, Cecilia raised her rifle at Shaw and fired, but before she took the shot, Shaw grasps the barrel, points it up over his shoulder, and causing Cecilia to shoot Ichika instead, "sorry," Cecilia apologized. However as she was going to try to fire at Shaw again, Shaw had grabbed hold of Charlotte's legs and swung her at Cecilia using her as a bat, "OW!OW!OW!OW!" Charlotte cried out as she was used as a weapon to beat Cecilia down to the ground.

Ichika had recover from the blast made unintentionally by Cecilia, Ichika brought up his gun to fire at him, but Shaw seemed to see him coming because he threw Charlotte right at him, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Charlotte screamed as she flew through the air and slams into Ichika. The force was so great both Ichika and Charlotte flew into the wall near where Akio was sitting. As the two slammed into the wall one of Charlotte's pistols she had on her had fallen out of her belt, Akio walked up to the pistol laying on the ground, "hey Charlotte-san you dropped this," "careful Akio-san," Ichika warned him as he picked up the firearm.

"Relax it won't work on- **POW!"** the pistol in Akio's hand sundenly goes off scaring him and dropping the gun on to the ground, "HOLY SHIT!" Akio cried out, "Akio dude... You just shot an IS pistol," Shaw informed him leaving everyone speechless; "that mean's-," "THERE'S ANOTHER MALE PILOOOOT!" Shaw yelled out enthusiastically cutting off Cecilia. "Yeah, I am," Akio said still surprised, " uh, guys? the groundskeeper just got shot," Charlotte pointed at the man laying on the ground with a bullet hole in his shoulder not showing any signs of movement, "... Is he dead?" Ichika asked, but luckily the groundskeeper had groaned in pain, "naw his alright, JUST WALK OFF!" Shaw advised.


	19. Chapter 19

after a long and exticing event discovering Akio can pilot an IS, Shaw had entered his dorm ready to turn in for the night, but noticed something was off, the door was cracked open, and he can hear someone in his bedroom. Shaw readied his pistol to the door to his room, ready to fire, but as he kicked opened the door Shaw was surprised to see Maki messing with his bed sheets, "FUCK! Maki what are you doing? I could've taken your head off," Shaw said. Maki's heart was racing from the sudden kick from the door, "sorry Brendan-sama I was just switching out the bed sheets, lord knows what we did on this bed," she exclaimed.

"Right, wait? how did you get in here?" Shaw asked, "I gave her a second key to this dorm," Shaw turned to the door to the hallway and saw Chifuyu standing there with her arms crossed. "Why?" Shaw asked agian, "because why shouldn't a women be allowed to sleep with her future husband in the same room," She told him, "well that's awfully nice of ya-" "but you have to sleep on the couch," Chifuyu interrupted him before he could finish. "WHAT! that's bullshit," Shaw expressed his opinion obviously not happy, "you said Maki can sleep on my bed with me," Shaw argued, "no, I said why shouldn't a women be allowed to sleep with her future husband in the same room. I didn't say anything about a bed."

"I am not sleeping on the couch," Shaw protested, "YES YOU ARE!" Sophia roared at Shaw, "yes ma'am," Shaw quickly submitted, "good, I'm going to check in my hotel, I'll be talking to Ms. Akaura's family about the wedding tomorrow, got it?" Shaw nodded his. Sophia walked out of the dorm, there two students happen to be staring curiously at her, "WHAT ARE TWO PUNKS LOOKING AT!" Sophia roared at them and they responded by runing away screaming, "YOU BETTER FREAK'N RUN!"

The couple looked on to the woman walking down the hall, "she's really scary," Maki spoke, "tell me about it," Shaw replied and then went to the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later

Ichika, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, and Charlotte were enjoying their meals while Laura seemed to be watching some sorta show on a tablet, "what are you watching Laura?" Charlotte asked her, "Stackenblochen," Laura bluntly answered as the screen showed a fat women in a red shirt with glasses scrambling to carefully align all the rectangular objects on the dresser perfectly. When her time was quickly up a man in a grey uniform came storming up to the dress with an L-square ruler, and noticed that all, but the small statue of little boy was off by one tiny centimeter. The man yells at the woman in German, then slaps her across the face causing her to fall on the floor, and then two more men in uniform came running in and beating down on the poor lady, "STACKENBLOCHEN" the announcer stated as the show went to commercial.

At that moment Shaw had came through the door of the cafeteria and as he made his way through he seemed to be gathering unwanted stares of disdain from the other girls, "what the fuck you lookin at," Shaw snapped at one girl, she took her tray and walked off not wantimg to start something that Shaw was gonna finish.

Shaw walks to the table and just quietly ate his meal, the group just stare at him; with amount of stares he contracted on him, "it's like my first day at this academy all over again," Shaw griped. Since the news that Shaw impregnating Maki, the girls in the Academy were a bit scornful. "C'mon lighten up Brendan, you're getting married when?" Houki spoke trying to comfort Shaw's stress. Before Shaw could answer a gruffled male voice answered Houki's question, "today actually," the whole group turned around to see an elderly man in fine black suite walking up to them.

Shaw jumps out from his seat and streached out his arms to give him a hug, "Uncle Benny, you're here," the man smiles at him happy to see the young man again, but as he pulled away Uncle Benny gave Shaw a quick jab to the gut. Shaw winched from the sudden action that he didn't see coming, "condoms. They exist dumbass," the old man scolded Shaw, and the group chuckled at what the man told Shaw, "aww c'mon why am I getting shit?" "because it's tridition now hurry up and finish your lunch everybody's waiting," Ben informed.

"Waite you're having the wedding now?" Ichika said surprisingly, "why you think they call it a shotgun wedding butter cup," Ben remarked, "where you're having the wedding?" Cecilia asked, "right in the arena," Shaw answered with his mouth full, "why are having it here?" Cecilia questioned again, "still under house arrest." Shaw lifts his foot onto the table and lifts his pants showing the ankle monitor reminding everyone.

"So Mr. Ben how do you know Brendan?" Cecilia wondered, "I used to operate in the same tank Brendan's grandfather rode in during the war, I met Brendan and her sister at one of his birthdays when they were just toddlers," Ben told. "Brendan a toddler? yeah I can't see that," Rin spoke her thoughts, "well he might be big now, but you should've saw him when he was five, he just another runt, but I hardly get to see them on the count of his mother; after Danny died, that's his grandfather's name by the way, I heard Emma died in car crash and Brendan's nowhere to be found," Ben recalled the event of Emma's death.

* * *

11 years ago

Ben was lounging on the living room couch with an open bottle of beer in his hand and watching the game on his T.V. along with his son in law and brother along woth his two sons as the smell of tonight's dinner being cooked on the stove by his both his wife, sister in law, and daughter Sophia; all seemed calm in the house as Ben and his family had just returned from Danny's funeral, "c'mon Uncle Benny your friend lived long and full life his in a better place now," one of his adult nephews tried to comfort him.

"Na I'm just worried on what's gonna happen to Danny's grandkids now that his gone," Ben addressed his concerns at that moment the house phone goes off, "I got it!" Sophia yells out. When Sophia answered the call the retired vet carried his conversation, "it's just the way that woman watches over those two just really get my blood boiling. Those two deserve better and Danny knew it," "but Benny what are you suppose- Sophia sweet what's wrong?" before Ben's brother can finish what he was going to say he spots his niece standing under the door way with a dismal expression.

"Dad. I just got off the phone with the hospital, they said Emma got into a car accident," Sophia addressed her father, "... What," Ben spoke taken by the news. He gets up from his seat and grabs his coat, "I'm going to the hospital to check on her," but Sophia stopped him, "dad. Emma died instantly when the car got struck, and they can't find Brendan anywhere."

Ben slumped back into his chair devastated hearing that Emma's life was cut short and Brendan just simply vanishing; a part of Ben's world got darker thinking on how such misfortune can land on two children. However Ben couldn't help, but think, "she" had something to do with it, that vile and twisted excuse called a mother.

* * *

2 years later: Fourth of July

Ben was invited to attend an IS air show in his home town he watched as the pilots soar through the skies and then land down, "and there you have folks, the proud and brave women who serve our country, thank you all for coming," the female announcer spoke. The audience got up from the stands and then headed on home, but the vet stook around the base where the to jog old memories. "Ah excuse me corporal Johnston," Ben turned to the direction of a feminine voice calling out to him, "what are still doing here? the show's over," "eh I'm just seeing an old friend," Ben nodded to a M18 hell cat tank destroyer sitting motionless in the hanger.

"You used to drive that," she inquiried, "you bet your ass I did, that tank will tear ya a new," Ben said looking back to his time he spent on that machine. As Ben was about to move on he came across a group of young recruits being guided to the IS hanger; Ben decided to follow them and see what's going on. The recruits were mainly young ladies in their teens and they just watched and listen to their instructor, "and here class we have a second gen IS-" as the instructor spoke Ben's mind seemed to trail off wondering if Emma would've wanted to be a pilot he will never know.

However Ben was soon snapped back to reality when he heard a young man's voice spoke up in the crowd a small boy, and Ben couldn't help but feel like he met that kid from somewhere. Ben slowly made his way to the side of the group right up to the point he can see their faces without disturbing them; he saw all the girls faces clean, soft, hair both long and short that look smooth as silk, until he spotted a small little boy who look like the only one who's been in a fight.

His hair was very short and rough and his skin had little bruises, and cuts, but Ben gasps on who the boy is, "Brendan?" the group turned to face the vet, but none were quite surprised to him than young Shaw. Shaw shoved his way passed the girls and ran up to Ben then gave him a hug, "Brendan we've been looking all over for ya, where have you been?" Ben asked joyously, "uh excuse me corporal Johnston, but how do you know Brendan? he told us both his parents are dead," the instructor demanded. Ben realised Shaw must've lied to the instructor so he wouldn't be sent back to his mother. Trying to pick the best answer, he looked into Shaw's eyes they were exactly how he remembered them a dark shade of blue and he can tell he was worried.

So Ben decided how stretch the truth, "yes. Yes I do ma'am. This here's my grandson," he lied and he was met with a cold stare of the instructor, but Ben didn't let that faze him, he've seen worse. "Well if he's your grandson why hasn't he told about you?" she questioned, "because I thought he passed away along with my grandma," Shaw defended; the instructor glanced between the two intensely, "... hmmm. Okay I believe you, if you want you can file to be Brendan's legal guardian," the instructor told Ben.

As much he would love to take Shaw back home with him Ben was a bit too old and the state wouldn't approve, so he made a call to Sophia asking her to apply for guardianship. Sophia was hesitant at first thinking she was just hearing the her father had finally found Shaw, Sophia and her husband both applied for guardianship and adopted Shaw into the family, but kept him hidden on who his parents really were.

* * *

Present

"And that's how that story goes," Ben said finishing up on how Shaw ended up in his family's care, "wow that's a pretty intresting story," Ichika complemented, "alright Uncle Benny I'm done let's get going," Shaw rose from the table all finish with his lunch, "alright hold on I wanna see this kraut get her fat ass kick," Ben looking over Laura's shoulders to see the show all the while throwing fake punches, "c'mon beat her ass!" Shaw walks up to Ben and lifts him up to his shoulders carrying him off.

"Bye Brendan have fun getting married," The group waved off until they left the cafeteria, "you wanna crash their wedding?" Rin suggested and rest of the gang thought for a quick moment, "sure," "sounds fun," "I would love some cake."


	20. Chapter 20 FIN

The day after the wedding all of class one was out on the arena Ichika and the girls had activated their IS, "I gotta say the party was actually pretty fun," Houki commented, "yeah except for the drunken bar fights," Cecilia mentioned because the wedding was a bit "unusual" for the time, when the priest said Shaw could kiss the bride one of his uncles pulled out a shotgun and fired it into the air practically scaring all of Maki's family members.

As they recalled their time crashing the wedding Honne walked up to the gang, "hey guys, are you talking about Shaw's and Maki's wedding?" "yeah why?" Ichika answered her quizzically and rising all of the girls' brows. "Because I sorta crashed it too hehe," she admited nervously, "why are you shaking Nohohon-san?" Ichika asked, but before she can answer that she was blasted square in the chest and was sent flying with her IS in tatters. The group turned to the direction where the blast came from, but were almost too afraid to look to see who fired the shot, but there they saw Shaw standing there braking open the double rifle, replacing the rounds, and doing it all with a frown on his face.

"Brendan you're here, how's the wedding?" Ichika greeted him shaking, "what's with the look on you're fa-," "zip it," Shaw sternly cut Ichika off, "the reason why I shot the little "sneak" is because I knew she crashed my wife's big day, but that's not why I shot her," Shaw noted adding in two new rounds, "I shot Honne because she toppled all the wedding gifts on my poor aunt sending her to the hospital," Shaw angrily said.

"Okay, what does any of that got to do with us?" Houki asked nervously with her hands up, "because I know all of you jackasses were there too, so now I'm gonna shove a boot up all your asses," Shaw retorted threatenly and Ichika and the girls gulped and started running for the lives.

* * *

Yesterday at the wedding

Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura had successfully infiltrated the party; the party was pretty much in a series of fairly large tents that Shaw's family were happy to provided along with food of their own. One man from Shaw's side was providing soup to the party guest, walking up to a table where a little japanese girl sat playing with a stuffed toy of a rabbit (no it's not Maki's sister), "hey kid? do you like bunnies?" he asked. The girl looked up to him with a big smile, "I love bunnies," "you wanna know what we call rabbits?" the girl nods her head, "food," he bluntly answers with a smile. The girl's jaw dropped, holding her toy even tighter, and the next thing you know she was running while screaming.

From their table both Maki and Shaw look at the little girl running across the tent screaming, "this gonna be long night," Maki stated calmly next to Shaw, "well you better buckle up sweetheart because this party hasn't even started yet," Ben advised Maki handing her a slice of cake which she happily accepts.

As the party got into the second hour the Akauras started to learn more and more about the family that took in Shaw, most oddly when one of Maki's grandaunts met an old familiar face of one of Ben's cousions who is also a vet sent to fight in the pacific, "Mr. O'Mally," she addressed coldly obviously mad at the old war vet, who he on the other hand was actually happy to see her. "Oh I see you're following me now, I knew you couldn't get enough of this man," he mocked, annoying her catching the attention of the two wedded couple, "aww shit," Shaw sighed.

As the two argued over on what happened at the back of a U.S. M35 truck and then doing it with her best friend after that in Oita, Honne was snopping around, but before she can get far she was spotted by one of Shaw's friends, "hey hey you gotta come with me," he grabbed Honne by the shoulder and escorts her to one of Maki's family members, but he didn't seem to be on to her. The person the man took Honne to was another girl in witch surprisingly looks just like her, "see she looks just like you," he stated, "wow she does, is she with you?" the lookalike said, "I thought she was your twin?" "I don't have a sister," she addressed, "so wait who the fuck is this then," the man asked and Honne backed away slowly backing up to a tower of wedding presents knocking it over onto a poor frail middle-age women standing behind it.

"AAAAAAHH!" the women screamed catching everyone's attention, "MY BACK! WHAT'S IN THESE GIFTS?" she moaned in pain; everyone rushed to get the boxes off of her all the while Honne snuck away, "well that's was disastrous," Cecilia commented while enjoying a slice of cake. Shaw pulls in one of the helps telling him to check the guest list in which the gang took it as their que to leave.

* * *

The Arena

"Oh c'mon Brendan-san we didn't mean to-," Ichika try to apologize, but was cut off when a bullet zipped right over him, "COME BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Shaw roared.

* * *

The next day

In the classroom without their teachers everyone mingled around talking and Shaw seemed to be in a better mood, "Okay we're sorry we crashed your wedding do you forgive us now," Houki apologized to Shaw with his feet propped up on the desk and leaning back on his chair, "uhh... No, not yet," "what? why?" Ichika wondered, "wait for it," Shaw advised holding a hand to his ear. For a moment Ichika and the girls tried to listen what Shaw was trying to hear, for a moment it is was silent, but then they heard a loud crashing noise coming from somewhere.

"What was that?" Laura asked, "that my friend is the sound of an airbag going of in class two," Shaw informed, that's when they realized that Shaw planted an airbag in Rin's seat. However as the group talked Shaw had recived a phone call from Maki, "yes darling?... you just had your ultrasound scan... you're sending the pictures right now," Shaw repeated whatever Maki said. Shaw switched to his messages and found the photo Maki had sent everyone had been listing in to Shaw's phone call and they all had gathered behind him to see the picture, "is it a boy or a girl? c'mon Shaw-san tell us," one of the girls asked growing impatient.

Shaw stared at the black and white lines of the picture, seeing the lines taking shape; Shaw sat there speechless to what he's seeing "... it's both," he finally said, "we're having twins," to what he stated the girls cheered and congratulated Shaw, "that's great news Brendan," Ichika congrats to him, but seem to notice him shedding tears. Tears of joy. "Shaw-san why are you crying?" one of the girls asked, "... I'm... Just happy... That's all."

* * *

End of school day

Ichika and the girls walking down the hall on their way to Shaw's dorm to give him and Maki a gift for their unborn childern, "do you think they'll like the gift we picked for the babies," Charlotte asked holding a wrapped box, "I'm sure they love it," Ichika reassured. However when they reached Shaw's dorm the notice stackes of boxes outside of the room, "what's going on here?" said Laura gazing through the boxes. The gang walked into the dorm and saw that Maki and Shaw were packing up their belongings, "Brendan-san what are doing?" Ichika asked, "what's it look like we're doing? were moving out," Shaw told them.

The group were completely surprised to what they heard, "what? why?" the all asked, "we can't rise two kids in a small little dorm, we need a bigger home for our children," Maki told them, the group can see Maki's belly has grown twice in size for bearing two growing infants. "What about the academy?" Houki inquiry, Shaw and Maki glanced at each other, "I'll be still attending the academy," Maki said, "but I'm being called to service," Shaw informed them surprising them, "I need work to provide for my family guys so I'm not coming back to the academy."

"But, it hasn't even been a year and you're already leaving," Charlotte said sadly, "hey no tears, soldiers don't cry," Shaw tried to comfort, Charlotte put on a smile, "well... We brought you two a gift for your babies," Charlotte handed the gift to Maki. Unwrapping the and opening it Maki pulled out two neatly knitted blankets one red and the other blue, "they're wonderful Charlotte the kids will love them," Maki complimented. "What're gonna name your kids?" Rin asked, "we're naming them both Sam," Shaw said quickly, "like Samuel and Samantha?" Cecilia responded, "no we're not naming them both Sam, that'll confuse them," Maki interjected, "c'mon it'll be hilarious," Shaw said.

"How about we name our daughter after my grandmother and our son after your grandfather?" Maki suggested and Shaw gave her a smile, "yeah. I'll like that," Shaw spoke softly.

* * *

Outside the movers helped loaded all of Maki's and Shaw's possessions onto the truck on rout to their new home, "where're you guys be living?" Rin asked, "not far, Maki needs to get to the academy easy enough so she won't fall behind," Shaw answered. The group took a moment of silence seeing that it's going to be a long time til they see each other again, "well. I guess this goodbye," Ichika spoke, "I'll admit it, I'm gonna miss you guys," Shaw said, "I'm not," said Chifuyu coming to see Shaw leave.

Shaw walks up to her all amused, "c'mon it's your only chance," "only chance for what?" Chifuyu responded, "to give me one good shot in my face," Shaw provided, and Chifuyu tried to deny it, "I know you wanna," Shaw tempted, "c'mon give to me, your best shot, what's wrong, you got sand in your-," Shaw was knocked to the ground by one good punch right between the eyes laying him flat on his face, "... Ugh... That all you got," he spoke all dazed.

Helping him up Shaw said his goodbyes, "well this is it, Charlie kick some ass, Ichika keep working out, Houki do whatever it is that you do, Cecilia always remember that three-way you, Maki, and I had that night," everyone eyed Cecilia making her burn red, "Rin wished I could've kicked your ass," "in your dreams," "and Laura," Shaw leans in close to her, "if you ever need help... disposing someone. Give me a call," Shaw hands her a secret phone number which Laura swiftly takes and nods.

The couple hop in to the truck and waved goodbye before disappearing over the horizon.

* * *

In the arena

Ichika and the girls walked out to the arena feeling like something was missing now that Shaw was gone, but they spotted someone that is completely out of the ordinary it was big fat man wearing what looks like an IS training suit with the sleeves removed, and his hair tied in a bun, "Akio-san?" they all announced in unison. Akio turned around and had the biggest smile, "what up!" he loudly greeted, "you're enrolling into the academy? what about going pro?" Ichika wondered, "that can wait, right now I'm here to lay down some hurt," "that's the spirit," Cecilia encouraged.

Akio was one of the first to be called up to duel the girl on the other end smirked thinking she had it in the bag, she activated her IS and Akio his; Akio's IS covered his shoulders, wrists, shins, and chest, appearing to be plated, however what really send the message was when Akio lifted one foot up high and brought right back down taking his stance. The stomp was enough to make the ground crack and the girl realized she was in big trouble, "READY!" Chifuyu roared, "FIGHT!"

* * *

The End


End file.
